Charles Alexander Tompkins
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Une tentative de meurtre et un sortilège aux conséquences surprenantes permettent à Severus de revenir à Poudlard sous une autre apparence, celle d'un jeune homme de 16 ans. Une nouvelle vie dans l'anonymat peut alors commencer.SS/HP.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Taran**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta :** Alexiel_v, que je remercie pour tout son investissement !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

---

« Je l'ai surpris en train de se masturber », dit Snape. « Et maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. »

Il se retourna brusquement afin de faire face à Albus et trouva le vieil homme en train de ricaner, ses yeux bleus pétillant joyeusement. Il lui lança un regard noir et grogna.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû prendre la peine d'essayer de vous en parler. »

« Allons, allons, Severus », il essayait d'être apaisant, mais c'était une chose peu aisée lorsqu'on essayait de se retenir de rire. Severus grogna une fois de plus et sortit en trombe de la pièce lorsqu'Albus commença à glousser.

Severus continua de gronder et de marmonner, éparpillant les élèves terrifiés sur son passage, tout en se dirigeant vers le sanctuaire sacré de ses cachots. Il claqua la porte et la verrouilla derrière lui avant de se jeter dans le confortable fauteuil situé en face du feu. Il fit un sourire méprisant en direction des flammes lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé trois jours auparavant.

---

_Début du flash-back_

L'Ordre avait été prévenu qu'il allait y avoir une attaque sur l'école prochainement ; les professeurs se relayaient donc pour patrouiller dans l'école et ses alentours durant la nuit. C'était au tour de Severus de patrouiller à l'extérieur, c'est pourquoi il se promenait à pas de loup dans les ombres des arbres à proximité du lac.

Severus décida d'y faire un petit plongeon. On était au milieu du mois de Mai, mais le temps avait été incroyablement chaud pour la saison. Vu qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prendre une douche après avoir terminé quelques potions après le dîner, et que la sueur de la journée lui collait toujours à la peau, il commença à se déshabiller. Il avait à peine retiré sa chemise et ses chaussures et s'apprêtait à enlever son pantalon lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement dans les buissons alentours.

Renfilant sa chemise sans prendre la peine de la boutonner, il s'approcha furtivement de la source du bruit, un rictus affiché sur le visage, en espérant y trouver un couple pris sur le fait. Il jaillit des buissons, inspira profondément afin de confronter le jeune couple, mais se raidit à l'instant où il vit la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et en demeura bouche bée.

Étendu nu sur ses robes se trouvait Harry Potter. Les yeux de Severus furent immédiatement attirés par la main du jeune homme qui caressait son sexe en érection à une vitesse fulgurante. Il admira ce corps jeune et musclé l'espace d'un instant, puis regarda d'un air fasciné ce dernier arquer son dos et s'amener à l'orgasme, son visage reflétant l'extase la plus totale. Ce dernier cria quelque chose d'indistinct lorsque sa semence gicla au dessus de son épaule pour atterrir dans l'herbe couverte de rosée.

Lorsque Potter se laissa tomber dans l'herbe à bout de souffle, Severus reprit ses esprits et se retourna. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en direction de l'herbe à ses pieds alors qu'il entendait le jeune homme couiner et commencer à chercher ses vêtements, lesquels était maintenant éparpillés à travers la petite clairière.

« Mr. Potter », dit-il doucement, essayant de masquer son choc sous la colère, qui de toute façon était en train de prendre place. « Que diable faites-vous ici ? »

« Ce n'était pas évident ? », marmonna Harry pour lui-même alors qu'il se rhabillait dos au Maître des Potions.

Severus serra les dents et essaya de se calmer avant de parler à nouveau.

« Avez-vous une quelconque idée du danger dans lequel vous vous mettez, en étant en dehors du château ?_ » _

« Avez-vous une quelconque idée de ce que c'est que d'être enfermé dans ce maudit château toute l'année ? », répliqua Harry.

« Si vous avez tant envie de mourir », hurla Severus, tournoyant autour de lui, ne se souciant pas qu'il soit déjà habillé ou non, « je peux vous donner un poison très rapide et vous pourrez en finir avec la vie ! »

Il fut soulagé que Potter ait en réalité renfilé son uniforme.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose à propos de VOUS ! Vous êtes le traître qu'ils veulent pour mort ! »

Severus grogna simplement. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment argumenter contre ceci. C'était seulement une question de temps avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'envoie quelqu'un pour le tuer.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous et Dumbledore ne m'attachez simplement pas à un putain de bureau, si vous êtes tellement inquiets ? J'aurais alors suffisamment l'occasion de profiter de la vie, tout comme je suis autorisé à le faire en ce moment ! »

Severus bouillonnait de rage.

« Vous - êtes - vraiment - IMPOSSIBLE !! »

« VOUS aussi ! », lui hurla Harry en retour avant de courir en direction de l'école, des larmes de colères coulant le long de ses joues.

Severus hurla à plein poumon afin de laisser échapper une partie de sa frustration avant de récupérer sa cape et de courir après lui. Ses plus longues jambes lui permirent de le rattraper juste en face des portes principales. Il agrippa durement les bras de Potter par le coude, suffisamment fort pour y laisser un bleu, et amena le jeune homme légèrement plus petit à lui faire face.

« Écoutez-moi, Potter », dit-il d'une voix mortellement calme. « Vous mettez en danger non seulement votre propre vie en venant ici, mais la mienne également. Ainsi que toutes celles de ceux qui ont essayé de vous protéger. Je me fiche de savoir que vous êtes le sauveur de notre monde aux yeux de Albus ou de n'importe qui d'autre. Le fait est que vous êtes un odieux petit merdeux qui ne pense qu'à lui, que j'ai juré de protéger. Et je vais vous protéger, même si ça veut dire mourir à votre place, mais je vous mets en garde à présent. Si je meurs à cause de l'un de vos petits coups pathétiques comme celui-ci, je reviendrai vous hanter vous et votre famille, je vous le promets ! »

Les yeux de Harry brillaient autant que ceux de Severus. Il fixa le torse nu de l'homme, respirant difficilement sous la colère.

« Donnez-moi n'importe quelle punition qui pourrait convenir et laissez-moi partir ! »

« Je m'occuperai de votre munition demain matin. Maintenant, retournez dans votre dortoir ! »

Severus le retourna et le poussa vers la porte.

Alors que ce dernier se calmait, l'image de Harry nu lui revint à l'esprit. Lorsqu'il se coucha finalement cette nuit là, c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Il se maudit lorsqu'il commença à être excité par cette image. Après s'être tourné et retourné pendant près d'une heure, il renonça et prit une douche froide. Ça n'était pas d'une grande aide. Il commençait à l'imaginer nageant nu avec lui dans le lac.

Severus grogna et frappa de son poing le mur de la douche. La douleur était suffisante pour le distraire, au moins momentanément. Il réussit à passer le reste de la nuit en soignant son poignet douloureux dans un bol de glace et en faisant un creux considérable dans sa bouteille de Scotch.

Au matin, il fit appeler Harry dans son bureau et lui colla une détention avec Rusard trois nuits par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il devait détourner les yeux du visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il lui parlait, effrayé qu'il puisse commencer à rougir s'il le regardait dans les yeux. Il fut quelque peu surpris de remarquer le rougissement de Harry alors que les yeux de celui-ci n'arrêtaient pas de glisser vers son torse, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que sa chemise était grande ouverte la nuit précédente. Peut-être que ce petit morveux avait aimé ce qu'il avait vu, pensa-t-il.

Severus passa les deux jours ainsi que les deux nuits suivantes à essayer d'oublier ce fantasme. Le jeune homme de seize ans devait avoir été dégoûté, et non excité par l'état de son torse squelettique. Il savait qu'il était en bonne forme physique, mais approchant la quarantaine, il n'était pas suffisamment fou pour penser rivaliser avec le corps d'un adolescent.

_Fin du flash-back_

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Taran**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta :** Alexiel_v, que je remercie pour tout son investissement !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

---

C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait assis là, en face du feu. Il aurait terriblement souhaité que Albus ait montré un peu de compassion vis-à-vis de sa situation désespérée. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée concernant la façon de sortir le jeune homme de son esprit.

Il était pratiquement minuit lorsqu'il se décida de bouger. Son estomac criait famine, lui rappelant qu'il avait sauté le souper. Il décida de se rendre à la cuisine, tout en sachant que les elfes de maison avaient toujours un peu de nourriture en réserve pour ceux qui mangeaient plus tard dans la soirée. Il se glissa dans une paire de chaussures et se mit en route vers le centre de l'école.

Severus entra dans la vaste cuisine et se dirigea directement vers le frigo. Il prit une bouteille de limonade, l'ouvrit et commença à boire, tout en scrutant les alentours, à la recherche de quelque chose de rapide et de facile à manger. Il fouilla un peu, bougeant le surplus qui traînait ; des pommes de terre froides écrasées et de la salade fanée.

Il soupira et ferma la porte. Il déposa sa limonade sur une petite table accompagnée de deux chaises. Severus trouvait qu'il faisait bien trop chaud dans la pièce, c'est pourquoi il retira sa robe et la laissa sur le dossier d'une des chaises. Il retroussa ses manches, passa la main dans ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et se retourna vers le frigo. Il se pencha et regarda attentivement au fond d'une des plus basses étagères.

---

Harry se faufila discrètement dans la cuisine, également à la recherche d'une petite collation. Il s'arrêta et se lécha les lèvres à la vue de cette paire de fesses serrées dans un pantalon noir qui dépassait du frigo, ne reconnaissant pas à qui elles pouvaient appartenir. Lorsque Severus se releva et se tourna, arborant un sourire triomphant tout en tenant une assiette avec un morceau de gâteau au chocolat, Harry déglutit et rougit de la tête aux pieds.

Severus leva les yeux suite aux bruits provenant de Harry et fut également surpris, laissant tomber l'assiette de gâteau sur le sol avec fracas_._

« Par merlin, Potter ! », hurla-t-il, en plaçant une main sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et en s'appuyant contre la porte du frigo. « Vous essayez vraiment de me tuer ma parole ? »

« Désolé, monsieur », dit-il honteusement.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa robe et remit le gâteau sur son assiette avant de le faire léviter jusqu'à la table. Severus roula les yeux et prit deux fourchettes dans un tiroir pendant que Harry s'installait confortablement à table en face de son gâteau. Il en laissa brutalement tomber une devant le jeune homme, s'assit face à lui et commença son assiette.

« Par Merlin, que faites-vous_ encore _hors de votre dortoir ? », gronda Severus en direction du jeune homme qui mangeait la cerise située sur le dessus du gâteau.

« Sûrement la même chose que vous ! », dit Harry en retour, d'un ton hargneux. « J'avais un petit creux, d'accord ? »

Severus grogna en raflant la dernière cerise.

« Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas me faire de remarques alors que j'ai suivi votre exemple ! »

« Vous vous seriez retrouvé ici, même si je n'y étais pas. A moins bien sûr, que vous ne me suiviez ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! Comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire ? »

« Vous voulez dire comme se faufiler dehors pour aller se masturber face au lac ? »

Harry devint écarlate et baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux indisciplinés recouvrir son visage.

« Vous n'avez pas recommencé, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Severus, incrédule. Il pensait que Harry affichait un air plus coupable que gêné_._

« Qu- » La tête de ce dernier se releva, ses yeux élargis sous le choc. « NON ! Je... je n'ai jamais été aussi embarrassé de toute ma vie », marmonna-t-il, rabaissant la tête.

Harry entendit un son bizarre et leva les yeux. Il vit, pour la première fois en près de six années à Poudlard, Severus Snape rire. Il était surpris de voir à quel point le rire profond de l'homme le relaxait.

« VOUS étiez embarrassé ? Comment pensez-vous que _je _me sois senti en trouvant un de mes élèves dans... une telle… position. »

Harry sourit puis commença à rire lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à rougir.

« Je n'avait pas vu ça sous cet angle, mais oui, je peux comprendre que ce fût tout aussi embarrassant pour vous que pour moi. »

Les rires s'affaiblirent, puis devinrent des sourires discrets. Ils continuèrent à manger le gâteau dans un silence étrangement confortable, jusqu'à ce que Harry remarque que Severus était devenu soudainement calme, le visage indéchiffrable.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda-t-il.

« Chut. Écoutez… Vous entendez ? »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et se concentra sur les bruits autour d'eux. Il pouvait entendre un faible crissement.

« Est-ce que c'est… des souris ? », demanda-t-il avec prudence.

« Ce sont les elfes de maison. »

Il pouvait voir les yeux de Severus s'assombrir et commencer à refléter de l'inquiétude.

« Ils discutent entre eux… »

Tout à coup, Severus fixa Harry, devenant plus pâle que ce dernier ne l'ait jamais vu.

« Le château est attaqué. »

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Taran**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta :** Alexiel_v, que je remercie pour tout son investissement !

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**

**---**

Severus se leva d'un bond, suivi par Harry. Il sortit brusquement sa baguette de sa robe avant de lancer cette dernière sur la chaise, et se dirigea vers la porte avec le jeune sorcier sur ses talons. Harry lui fonça dedans lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement, et les mains du jeune homme se murent d'elles-même pour atterrir sur le torse de Severus. Ils rougirent tout les deux suite à cette promiscuité, leurs cœurs battant la chamade lorsque Severus posa sa main sur celles de Harry. Ce dernier pouvait voir la peur envahir ces orbes obsidiennes lorsque Severus le regarda.

« Harry », dit-il, l'appelant par son prénom pour la première fois, « restez près de moi. Ne vous éloignez pas de moi, sous aucun prétexte ! »

Tout ce que Harry pouvait faire était d'acquiescer, sa voix restant bloquée dans le fond de sa gorge. Son cœur sursauta lorsque Severus prit sa main pour le mener avec précaution en dehors des cuisines. Il les guida à travers les couloirs faiblement éclairés qui menaient, d'après ce que Harry pouvait deviner, au bureau du directeur. Tout au long du trajet, Severus s'arrêta en face de cinq portraits différents pour leur chuchoter quelque chose que le jeune sorcier ne put entendre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'ombre d'une série d'armures à proximité de la gargouille qui protégeait l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Harry entendit Severus marmonner pour lui-même quelque chose concernant le fait qu'il avait toujours la cape d'invisibilité de son père avec lui sauf quand c'était vraiment nécessaire. Il ne pouvait même pas argumenter contre cela.

Severus tint la main de Harry fermement alors qu'il penchait sa tête au-delà des armures pour regarder le couloir peu éclairé menant à la gargouille. Il la retira et s'appuya à nouveau contre le mur, fixant le plafond. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir le sang pulser dans sa main.

« Les portraits ont verrouillé les dortoirs », chuchota Severus. « Personne ne peut les quitter où y entrer tant qu'ils ne le décident. A moins, bien sûr, que le château ne pense lui-même que les enfants sont plus en danger en y restant, dans ce cas, ils seront transportés par portoloins dans un lieu sûr. »

Harry le regarda un peu confus. « Que voulez-vous dire, par _à moins que le château ne pense lui-même_ ? »

« Trop long à expliquer. Les professeurs ont également été avertis. Ils sont en route vers le bureau du directeur. »

Il se pencha à nouveau et vit la gargouille se déplacer silencieusement sur le côté.

« Venez », dit-il, entraînant Harry par la main tout en se dirigeant à vive allure vers la cage d'escalier à présent libre.

Ils étaient seulement à quelques pas, lorsqu'une voix glaciale les arrêta en chemin.

Au bout du sombre couloir se tenait Lucius Malfoy, sa baguette levée au-dessus de lui, produisant une douce lumière qui se reflétait le long de ses longs cheveux blonds et éclairait son visage pâle. Il leur sourit de façon machiavélique.

« Et bien Severus, comme c'est gentil de ta part de m'amener Potter. Bien sûr, c'est trop tard pour te racheter. Tu as énormément déçu le Maître. Maintenant, si tu avais amené Potter deux mois auparavant, comme Il te l'avait demandé, je n'aurais pas eu à te tuer à présent. »

Severus se redressa, sa baguette levée afin de protéger Harry du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il essayait de pousser le jeune sorcier vers les escaliers tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur ceux de Malfoy. Il respirait bruyamment et fixait Malfoy d'un regard perçant tandis qu'il le laissait radoter le plus longtemps possible. Les autres professeurs allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre, il avait juste besoin de gagner du temps.

« C'est tellement dommage, Severus », poursuivit Malfoy. « Nous t'avons offert tellement de choses, et toi tu les rejettes pour le fils de ton ennemi. Je pensais que je t'avais enseigné mieux que ça», dit Malfoy en direction de Severus, alors que ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

Tout à coup, Malfoy lança violemment un sortilège marmonné en direction de Severus. Harry pouvait dire que ce n'était pas le sortilège de mort, mais ça avait été dit trop bas pour qu'il ait pu entendre de quoi il s'agissait. Severus poussa Harry dans l'escalier pendant que le sort le touchait, l'enveloppant d'une lumière orangée. Il entendit Severus hurler mais avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, la gargouille se tourna dans l'embrasure de la porte et le coupa de la vue des deux autres sorciers.

Harry frappa la gargouille de ses poings, mais cette dernière refusait de bouger. Il appela Severus, mais ne reçut que le silence en retour.

« Harry ! »

Il se retourna et leva les yeux. Albus Dumbledore se trouvait debout dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui s'ouvrait progressivement et affichait un air à la fois effrayé et en colère.

« Professeur ! », cria-t-il, essuyant les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux. « Pro-Professeur Snape ! Vous devez l'aider ! »

« Harry, viens ici tout de suite ! », cria Dumbledore, en lui faisant signe de monter les escaliers.

« Mais, monsieur ! »

« Maintenant, Harry ! Il n'y a rien présentement que nous puissions faire pour Severus. »

Il pouvait sentir son cœur s'émietter à la vue de l'air abattu et triste affiché sur le visage du vieux sorcier. Il se sentit soudainement très faible lorsque Dumbledore vint en bas des escaliers et mit un bras autour de ses épaules, afin de le guider rapidement en haut des escaliers.

Le reste de la nuit se passa dans un brouillard pour Harry. Il s'assit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, fixa les murs, le regard dans le vide, alors que des gens passaient rapidement devant lui, indistincts à ses yeux. Personne ne semblait lui prêter la moindre attention alors qu'ils parlaient précipitamment en sa présence. Son esprit passait en revue toutes les choses que Severus lui avait dites récemment. Il avait affirmé qu'il donnerait sa vie pour Harry, et maintenant c'était le cas.

Harry entendit Dumbledore dire à quelqu'un que le château était maintenant dégagé et sécurisé, mais qu'ils devaient laisser les élèves dans leurs dortoirs pour l'instant. Alors que tout le monde s'affairait autour de lui, Harry réussit à se glisser par la porte et en bas des escaliers. Il fixa la tache de sang qui teintait le dernier endroit où il avait vu Severus, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du corps de l'homme.

Le jeune sorcier éclata en sanglots et commença à courir à l'aveuglette, poussant les Aurors hors de son chemin. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait, il savait juste qu'il devait se rendre quelque part. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration et réalisa qu'il se tenait devant la porte de la cuisine. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Taran**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta :** Alexiel_v, que je remercie pour tout son investissement !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**---**

La première chose qu'il vit fut un morceau de gâteau à moitié entamé, toujours posé sur la table où ils l'avaient laissé. Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Il vit la robe de Severus déposée sur la chaise où il s'était installé. Harry renifla bruyamment alors qu'il ramassa le vêtement et s'assit. Il tint le tissu noir et doux près de son visage.

Il pouvait toujours légèrement y sentir les potions et les herbes. Il trouvait l'odeur familière, comme quelque chose qu'il avait respiré presque tous les jours mais pour laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose bouger derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit une elfe de maison qui le regardait. Elle portait une petite robe faite d'une taie d'oreiller et avait des rubans roses déchirés attachés autour de ses énormes oreilles. Ses grands yeux ronds fixaient Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec la robe de Maître Sevvie ? Vous ne devriez pas la toucher. Maître Sevvie ne sera pas content lorsqu'il reviendra la chercher », l'informa-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Harry renifla en essayant de se calmer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, elle laissa échapper un couinement.

« Qu'est-ce que le jeune maître fait avec le morceau de gâteau au chocolat et aux cerises de Maître Sevvie ? Vous ne devriez pas toucher ce qui ne vous appartient pas ! »

Elle se précipita vers la table et ramassa l'assiette jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la deuxième fourchette et fixe Harry avec suspicion.

« Nous le partagions », lui dit Harry, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, « avant... avant que l'école ne soit attaquée. »

« Maître Sevvie partageait ? », demanda-t-elle, affichant un sourire étonné, comme si elle était agréablement surprise mais confuse à l'idée que Severus partage quelque chose de si précieux avec quelqu'un.

« Oui, nous partagions le morceau de gâteau. »

« Maître Sevvie doit vraiment beaucoup aimer Mr. Harry Potter ! »

Un grand sourire était affiché sur son visage elfique. Harry la regarda de façon sceptique.

« Maître Sevvie s'assied seulement avec des amis importants. Si quelqu'un d'autre arrive, il s'en va, en emmenant avec lui son gâteau dans ses cachots glacials. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh, oui. Maître Sevvie n'aime pas la compagnie. Il s'assied seulement avec le directeur Albus Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall ou le professeur Remus Lupin lorsqu'il est ici. Maître Sevvie ne s'assied jamais avec les élèves. Vous devez être important. Très important, vraiment, si Maître Sevvie partageait son morceau de gâteau au chocolat et aux cerises avec vous. »

Harry essayait de comprendre ce que le petit elfe était en train de dire. Severus s'asseyait seulement en compagnie de Dumbledore, McGonagall ou Lupin ? Et il ne partageait jamais son gâteau avec quiconque ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait aussi facilement avec Harry alors ? Ils ne s'appréciaient même pas.

« Que voulez-vous dire par_ son _gâteau ? », demanda Harry.

« Oh ! Misty fait du gâteau au chocolat et aux cerises uniquement pour Maître Sevvie, c'est son préféré ! Maître Sevvie prendra uniquement du gâteau s'il a déjà été coupé, alors Misty le coupe et cache les morceaux. Maître Sevvie dit que c'est trop impoli pour lui de prendre la première part. Il pense toujours que le gâteau est partagé mais Misty le garde uniquement pour lui. »

La joyeuse petite elfe s'affaira dans la pièce, retirant les fourchettes hors de l'assiette et plaçant un charme de conservation sur le reste du gâteau avant de le remettre dans le frigo. Harry pensait à ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de Severus qui ne voulait pas prendre le premier morceau. Cela semblait bizarre que l'homme soit généreux, et à la fois pas tant que ça. Harry commençait seulement à réaliser à quel point il connaissait peu l'homme qui avait donné sa vie pour le protéger.

Harry se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes et quitta la cuisine, agrippant toujours la robe de Severus. Il erra sans but à travers les couloirs, l'esprit obscurci. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le professeur de Potions, mais il commençait à le comprendre, du moins un peu plus.

Il se retrouva une fois de plus en face de la gargouille. Deux Aurors montaient la garde à côté de celle-ci. Ils lui adressèrent un regard compatissant lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers le sang qui tachait le sol et les pieds de la statue.

« Harry ! »

Il se retourna et vit Hermione et Ron courir vers lui. Il regarda de nouveau la tache et soupira. Il ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ce qui s'était passé. Ils n'allaient pas se soucier de la mort de Snape, du fait qu'il ait donné sa vie pour Harry, comme il lui avait dit. Il était seulement à leurs yeux le connard aux cheveux gras qui leur enseignait les potions.

« Harry ! Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Hermione pleurait lorsqu'elle prit Harry dans ses bras.

« Snape est mort », dit-il d'une voix tremblante lorsque Hermione le relâcha.

« Quoi ? », demanda Ron, le choc et la peur faisant soudainement pâlir son visage.

« Il est mort. Il est mort pour me sauver. »

Les yeux de Harry se remplirent une fois de plus de larmes.

« Snape ne peut pas être mort ! », hurla Ron. « Il… il est ton gardien ! Il est celui qui est toujours intervenu pour nous sauver ! »

Harry regarda attentivement son meilleur ami. Ron tremblait et était apparemment bouleversé.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en soucierais autant », dit Harry doucement.

Ron se tourna vers lui affichant un air de colère et de confusion.

« Harry, ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aime pas que je ne le respecte pas pour autant… ou que je n'apprécie pas tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. »

Harry vit les larmes s'accumuler dans les yeux de Ron et réalisa à quel point il avait eu tort. Celui-ci se sentait concerné et ça voulait probablement dire que bon nombre d'autres personnes se souciaient également de Severus. Ron avait raison, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'était pas apprécié, que Severus Snape n'était pas respecté.

Hermione pleurait également. Harry les prit tout les deux dans ses bras et les serra contre lui, laissant le chagrin les submerger.

« Harry ? », appela une voix calme.

Il se retourna et vit Dumbledore qui se tenait à côté de la gargouille. Le vieux sorcier avait l'air d'avoir terriblement vieilli en l'espace de quelques heures. Ses yeux étaient bouffis et encerclés de rouge, le pétillement s'en était allé depuis longtemps et sa bouche affichait un air renfrogné.

« Retourne dans ton dortoir et essaye de dormir, Harry. Je te convoquerai plus tard. »

Ce dernier acquiesça rapidement et se tourna pour partir en compagnie de ses amis.

« Harry ? »

Il se retourna vers Dumbledore.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. Ils venaient pour Severus, pas pour toi. »

Le jeune homme soupira simplement et s'en alla, la tête courbée sous le poids de sa tristesse. Cela importait peu la raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus, tout ce qui comptait était que Severus soit mort en le protégeant.

Il se glissa dans son lit et s'enroula dans la robe de Severus. Il s'endormit avant même qu'il ne puisse à nouveau pleurer.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Taran**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta :** Alexiel_v, que je remercie pour tout son investissement !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**---**

Harry était resté assis en silence durant toutes les funérailles, ne versant pas une seule larme jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore commence à pleurer lorsqu'il parla de la loyauté et de la dévotion de Severus. Harry n'entendit pas les mots, mais il ressentit les émotions émaner de Dumbledore. Il éprouva la même chose que lorsqu'il avait perdu Sirius; il était perdu et confus.

On avait pas retrouvé de corps, mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Les Mangemorts envoyaient généralement les corps de leurs victimes dans les limbes. C'était à la fois une insulte pour la victime et pour sa famille, de ne pas avoir l'occasion d'avoir un enterrement convenable. Donc, à la place d'enterrer un cercueil, Dumbledore avait planté un arbre à proximité d'une des entrées des cachots.

Le souper ce soir là était calme, toutes les personnes pensaient en silence à l'homme mystérieux qu'ils venaient juste de perdre. Il entendit vaguement Ron et Dean parler doucement à côté de lui. Ils étaient en train de discuter du départ précipité de Crabbe et de Goyle la veille, escortés en dehors de l'école par plusieurs Aurors. La rumeur disait qu'ils étaient ceux qui avaient permis aux Mangemorts d'entrer à Poudlard.

Harry triturait la nourriture dans son assiette, ne mangeant pas vraiment ce qui s'y trouvait. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les elfes de maison avaient vidé les assiettes et avaient installé de la vaisselle en argent devant chaque personne. La respiration de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il enleva la cloche en argent qui couvrait la vaisselle.

Sur chaque assiette se trouvait un morceau de gâteau aux cerises. Les yeux du jeune sorcier se remplirent de larmes et il se mordit la lèvre afin de ne pas pleurer. Hermione le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Ron lui lança un regard perplexe alors qu'il prit un morceau du gâteau onctueux.

« C'était… », renifla-t-il, « c'était son préféré. » Harry baissa les yeux en direction du geste d'adieu de Misty, les larmes s'écoulant le long de ses joues. « Je- je ne peux pas faire ça ! », hurla-t-il en se levant et en courant hors de la pièce.

Hermione se leva pour le suivre mais fut arrêtée par la main de Ron. « Il doit régler ça seul, 'Mione. Laisse le », dit-il gentiment. Il repoussa tristement son gâteau sur le côté lorsqu'elle se rassit à nouveau.

Albus avait également les yeux humides à la vue du gâteau de Severus. Il remercia silencieusement le petit elfe pour sa gentillesse, alors qu'il se forçait à manger le gâteau par respect pour son cher ami. Il secoua la tête lorsqu'il vit Harry partir. Il avait placé tellement d'espoir dans l'amitié qui avait commencé à germer entre ces deux hommes qui comptaient tant pour lui, et maintenant, c'était en vain_._

Il soupira avec lassitude et retourna dans son bureau. Il s'assit péniblement dans son fauteuil, fixant les papiers sur sa table. Rémus Lupin avait déjà accepté d'occuper la place de professeur de Potions jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il avait été d'accord avec son idée de vouloir un autre membre de l'Ordre présent à Poudlard pour protéger Harry.

Albus se tourna vers sa cheminée lorsqu'il entendit un appel par cheminette retentir. Le visage de son intendant Paul flottait dans les flammes, ce dernier affichait un air épuisé.

« Albus, enfin ! J'essaye de vous contacter depuis trois jours ! »

« Je suis désolé, Paul. Les choses ont été un peu mouvementées ici récemment. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Et bien, vous pourriez commencer par me dire ce que je dois faire avec notre jeune invité », dit l'homme d'un ton légèrement irrité.

« Invité ? Quel invité ? », demanda Albus avec suspicion, se raidissant dans son fauteuil, plus alerte qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours.

Paul arqua un sourcil, confus. « Le jeune homme qui est arrivé il y a quelques jours ? Celui qui a été emmené par portoloin dans la salle réservée à l'école ? »

Albus le regarda d'un air choqué. La pièce réservée à l'école était l'endroit où le château envoyait les enfants en danger. Il ne devrait y avoir personne, vu qu'aucun élève n'était absent du château d'après ce qu'il en savait. Il était sur le point de répondre lorsque Minerva entra dans la pièce. Il décida de ne pas l'inquiéter.

« Je serai bientôt là, Paul », dit-il en fermant la communication, puis se tourna vers le visage perplexe de Minerva. « Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose au manoir. Vous voulez bien veillez sur l'école en mon absence. Je serai de retour dans la matinée. »

Il la congédia rapidement et prépara quelques affaires. Il réalisa un portoloin à l'aide d'un stylo et partit. Il arriva devant l'entrée principale du vieux manoir appartenant à sa famille. Paul s'y trouvait et l'attendait.

« Bonjour, Albus », dit Paul dans un sourire lorsqu'il lui prit la main. « C'est bon de vous revoir enfin. »

« Bonjour, Paul. » Il lui fit un faible sourire puis alla droit au but. « Parlez-moi de notre jeune invité. Je n'avais pas réalisé que quelqu'un avait été emmené ici par portoloin. »

« Il est arrivé il y a quelques jours. Il était dans un état pitoyable, mais les elfes se sont occupés de lui. Il s'est réveillé ce matin, mais il ne se souvient de rien du tout. »

Ils marchèrent à travers l'immense maison, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une grande pièce dans l'aile Ouest. Albus prit une profonde inspiration, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, et ouvrit la porte.

Étendu au milieu d'un lit gigantesque à baldaquins, se trouvait une personne petite et mince. Il avait de long cheveux noirs qui étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller blanc et qui encadraient un visage tout aussi pâle. Le jeune homme avait de longs cils noirs qui battaient légèrement sur ses joues et un long nez crochu.

Le cœur d'Albus se serra alors qu'il avançait en trébuchant vers le lit. Il baissa les yeux vers le visage apaisé, les souvenirs envahissant ses sens. Il fit aller sa baguette en tremblant au-dessus du corps du garçon, lançant un sortilège afin de le garder endormi un peu plus longtemps.

« Albus ? », demanda Paul gentiment.

« Je connais ce jeune homme », dit-il alors qu'il prit la petite main dans la sienne, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. « Vous avez dit qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir ? »

« C'est exact. Il ne sait même pas son propre nom. Les elfes ont dit que c'était normal vu le type de sortilège qui avait été lancé sur lui. Ils ne savent pas s'il les retrouvera un jour. C'est une chance que vous le connaissiez. Vous pourrez lui révéler son identité. » Paul fit un sourire à Albus, puis partit, en se rendant compte que l'homme avait besoin d'être seul avec le garçon.

Albus admira le visage endormi. Le garçon avait l'air d'avoir plus ou moins quatorze ans et il savait qu'il devait en avoir, en réalité, plutôt seize. Severus Snape avait toujours fait plus jeune que son âge.

Alors qu'il regardait l'adolescent dormir, Albus commença à élaborer un plan. S'il ramenait Severus à Poudlard, les Mangemorts essaieraient à nouveau de le tuer. Ce jeune Severus avait besoin de protection. Albus n'allait pas le perdre une fois de plus. Il commença à lui créer une nouvelle identité dans son esprit.

Ce dernier tissa un sortilège complexe autour de la forme endormie. Il modifierait légèrement son apparence, suffisamment pour le rendre moins reconnaissable aux yeux de ceux qui se souvenaient de quoi Severus avait l'air étant enfant. La couleur des cheveux du garçon était plus claire, ainsi ils avaient l'air d'être plus bruns que noirs, avec quelques reflets rougeâtres, et son nez semblait plus court et plus rond. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, ses yeux seraient couleur noisette, plutôt que noirs, également.

Charles Alexander Tompkins serait son nom à partir de maintenant. Il ferait passer ce jeune Charles pour le petit fils d'un vieil ami. Il expliquerait à Charles, ainsi qu'à quiconque lui demanderait, que ce dernier avait eu un terrible accident, une maison en feu, qui avait tué ses parents et détruit leur habitation. En disant que c'était un incendie, il expliquerait ainsi pourquoi il n'y avait pas de photos ou d'autres souvenirs matériels pour le jeune homme. Albus détestait vraiment lui mentir, mais c'était pour sa propre protection.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Taran**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta :** Alexiel_v, que je remercie pour tout son investissement !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**---**_**  
**_

Harry passa le reste de l'année scolaire dans une atmosphère pesante. Il réussit à faire bonne figure devant ses amis, leur cachant ce qui l'inquiétait tant, mais la nuit, seul dans son lit, il pleurait. Il s'enroulait dans la robe de Severus et pleurait l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu, l'homme qu'il avait tué.

Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il entendait le cri de Severus et voyait le sang qui maculait le sol. Il commença à prendre de la potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves, celle que Severus lui avait appris à réaliser lors d'une retenue l'année dernière. C'était assez simple pour lui de se faufiler dans le laboratoire de potions toutes les deux semaines afin de la préparer, ainsi il n'avait pas à expliquer aux autres pourquoi il la prenait.

Trois jours après l'accident, Harry se présenta au bureau de Rusard pour sa retenue. Ce dernier essaya de le renvoyer, lui disant qu'il n'était pas obligé de rester, mais Harry insista pour suivre les ordres de Severus, donc Rusard envoya le jeune sorcier dans la vieille pièce des trophées et lui ordonna de tout nettoyer.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry fut capable de s'immerger dans le travail. Il regardait chaque trophée alors qu'il les nettoyait. Certains étaient aussi vieux que Dumbledore en personne. En réalité, Harry en trouva un, un trophée de Quidditch, qui avait été remis à un sixième année, Albus Dumbledore. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'image de leur directeur sur un balai.

Harry passa plus d'une semaine dans la salle poussiéreuse. Finalement, il ne prit plus la peine de les lire tous. Il s'attardait sur l'écriture suffisamment longtemps pour voir à qui le prix avait été décerné, puis le polissait et le remettait sur l'étagère. Harry s'arrêta lorsqu'il trouva un prix d'une compétition de talents.

C'était une grande statuette dorée représentant un homme qui tenait un micro et qui avait l'air de chanter. A ses pieds se trouvait une femme portant une jupe virevoltante qui ressemblait à une danseuse. Harry regarda de nouveau l'étagère où il l'avait pris et vit plusieurs statuettes identiques. On aurait dit que Poudlard avait organisé un concours de talents pendant des années. Harry se demanda pourquoi il n'avait plus lieu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux noms ensorcelés qui clignotaient et il s'arrêta lorsque quatre noms attirèrent son attention. « J. Potter, S. Black, R. Lupin et P. Pettigrow », ils avaient tous gagné la seconde place. Alors qu'il continuait à les fixer, en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait pour gagner, un autre nom clignota vivement. « S. Snape » avait gagné la première place.

Severus avait participé et avait gagné un spectacle de talents ? Harry trouvait difficile à imaginer l'homme vraiment réservé monter sur scène. Sa curiosité était titillée. Il fallait qu'il parle au professeur Lupin afin de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça.

Harry termina de nettoyer la statuette et la replaça délicatement sur l'étagère. Il rangea son matériel de nettoyage et se dirigea vers la tour Est où Lupin avait élu résidence. Il frappa doucement à la porte et attendit, puis accueillit son professeur préféré avec un faible sourire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« Harry ! », s'exclama Remus joyeusement. « Que me vaut le plaisir de ta compagnie ce soir ? »

« Et bien », hésita-t-il, « je voulais vous demander quelque chose à propos… »

« Bien sûr. Entre. »

Remus invita Harry à s'asseoir sur le divan pendant qu'il préparait du thé et des biscuits avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il s'assit, Harry lui expliqua qu'il avait trouvé la récompense du spectacle de talents, ce qui entraîna Remus à exploser de rire.

« Je m'en souviens ! C'était en sixième année. L'école avait organisé ça chaque année depuis pas mal temps. Merlin, c'était génial ! »

Remus continua de rire alors qu'il se rappelait le spectacle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous aviez fait ? »

« On avait fait un spectacle de magie à la Moldue ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser suite à ça. La plupart des élèves n'avaient jamais vu un spectacle de magie à la Moldue et ne savaient pas quoi en penser.

« C'était tellement drôle, Harry ! Ce fut un désastre total, mais le public adora ! Nous devions scier Peter en deux car aucune fille ne voulait se porter volontaire. Peter était tellement en colère lorsque Sirius et James lui avaient dit qu'il devait porter une robe, mais il le fit ! Bien sûr, ce tour ne fonctionna pas non plus. Il fallut deux semaines à Flitwick et Pomfrey pour le remettre en place. »

« Le lapin que Sirius voulait faire sortir de son chapeau avait été métamorphosé à partir d'une de ses vieilles chaussettes puantes et juste à l'instant où il le sortit, il se transforma. Il se trouva alors à tenir une chaussette grise plutôt odorante à la place d'un lapin. »

A présent, les deux hommes riaient tellement fort qu'ils avaient des larmes qui coulaient le long de leurs joues. Remus à cause du souvenir, et Harry en s'imaginant la scène mentalement.

« Puis le jeu de cartes que j'utilisais, celui que James avait métamorphosé à partir de sa chouette, se transforma en sa chouette juste au moment où j'étais sur le point d'épater le public ! Tout était vraiment ridicule, mais ils adorèrent. Tout le monde pensait que c'était fait exprès d'être grotesque. Nous avons eu la deuxième place ! »

Il fallut quelques minutes à Harry pour se calmer, avant qu'il ne puisse poser une question à propos de Severus. Il renifla et essuya les larmes hors de ses yeux.

« Sev... Snape a gagné la première place ? », demanda Harry délicatement.

« Oh, Merlin, Severus... »

Le visage de Remus se décomposa et ses yeux devinrent distants alors qu'il se souvenait de son camarade de classe.

« Il a chanté. Il avait la voix la plus belle. Il aurait même pu charmer un épouvantard dans une boîte avec cette voix. »

Harry ressentit une vague de culpabilité et de désespoir le parcourir, mais il la repoussa.

« Qu'a-t-il chanté ? »

« _Unchained Melody _», dit Remus doucement, les yeux perdus dans son souvenir. « Il était incroyable, Harry. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi relaxé, aussi à l'aise qu'à cet instant... Si seulement les choses avaient pu être différentes pour lui. »

Harry s'assit en silence, laissant Remus se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Il y avait tellement de questions qu'il aurait voulu poser mais la tristesse affichée sur le visage de Remus l'en dissuada. Ce dernier avait perdu tellement d'amis et commençait lui-même à avoir l'air paumé. Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry s'excusa et retourna dans son dortoir.

Assis sur son lit, Harry prit la robe de Severus enfouie en dessous de son oreiller et l'enroula autour de ses épaules. Son cœur était lourd lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, imaginant Severus sur scène, son visage calme et relaxé alors que sa voix ne faisait qu'un avec la musique. Harry pouvait pratiquement l'entendre chanter lorsqu'il s'endormit.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-  
_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Taran**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta :** Alexiel_v, que je remercie pour tout son investissement !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **

**---**_**  
**_

Harry réussit à arriver au bout de ses examens en évitant le pire. Ses résultats n'étaient pas aussi élevés qu'ils auraient dû l'être, mais c'était suffisant pour réussir. Il savait que Ron et Hermione étaient inquiets à son sujet, mais ils avaient, heureusement, arrêté d'essayer de le faire parler. Il appréciait leur inquiétude, et était d'un côté rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être soucié de l'homme taciturne, mais sa culpabilité était quelque chose qu'il devait régler avec lui-même.

Il passa les vacances d'été chez les Dursley, comme chaque année. Il resta dans sa chambre, en sortant de là uniquement lorsqu'on lui disait de faire les corvées ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il célébra son dix-septième anniversaire en recevant quelques cartes ainsi que des cadeaux de ses amis, Hedwige à ses côtés. A la fin des vacances, il avait pratiquement mis les pensées concernant Severus hors de son esprit. Il était capable de passer une journée sans pleurer et ne pensait que quelques fois à lui. La culpabilité dans son cœur s'était finalement réduite à un niveau acceptable.

Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans le Poudlard Express en se sentant soulagé de rentrer de nouveau à la maison. Les deux mois passés chez les Dursley avaient semblé excessivement longs et il s'était senti horriblement seul. Il ressentit un élan de liberté lorsqu'il serra ses amis contre lui. Il laissa échapper tout son désespoir lorsqu'il rît avec eux au sujet des choses qu'ils avaient faites durant les vacances d'été.

Il prit une profonde inspiration lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet d'accueil des premières années. Ça n'allait pas être simple de lever les yeux vers la table des professeurs et ne pas voir Severus Snape qui le regardait avec mépris. Harry et ses amis s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles à l'extrémité de la table des Gryffondors et attendirent que le repas commence.

Il sourit faiblement lorsqu'il vit Remus Lupin lui faire signe de la main, assis à la place de Severus Snape à la table des professeurs. Remus s'était plutôt bien débrouillé en reprenant la place du Maître des Potions après l'accident. Harry était heureux de le voir de retour.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans leurs sièges lorsque le directeur se leva et fit son discours habituel de bienvenue. McGonagall arriva en conduisant les premières années qui étaient plutôt nerveux. Un par un, ils s'assirent sur le tabouret et furent répartis. Cette année, il y eut seulement trois personnes réparties chez les Serpentards. Le reste fut placé dans les trois autres maisons.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous répartis dans leurs nouvelles maisons, McGonagall amena quelqu'un d'autre. Le garçon avait l'air d'avoir aux yeux de Harry à peu près quatorze ans. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui tendaient un peu vers le rouge, des yeux noisette effrayés, et une silhouette très maigre. Il faisait penser Harry à lui-même il y a quelques années. Le garçon lui semblait également vaguement familier, bien que Harry n'arriva pas à dire pourquoi.

« Les élèves », dit haut et fort McGonagall afin d'obtenir de nouveau l'attention des élèves. « Nous avons également un élève plus âgé qui nous rejoindra cette année. Voici Charles Alexander Tompkins. Il rejoindra les septièmes années. »

Harry fut surpris. Charles n'avait pas l'air d'être suffisamment âgé pour être en septième année.

« Il sera réparti comme chacun d'entre vous. »

McGonagall guida Charles afin qu'il s'asseye sur le tabouret que les premières années avaient utilisé, et plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Le temps parut interminable avant que le Choixpeau ne parle, et pendant tout ce temps Charles avait l'air très nerveux et confus.

« Gryffondor », déclara finalement le Choixpeau. Charles se leva du tabouret et plaça gentiment le chapeau au-dessus. Il regarda Dumbledore qui lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête, puis se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Il était sur le point de dépasser Harry et Ron, lorsque ce dernier sortit sa main afin de l'arrêter.

« Tu peux t'asseoir avec nous », dit Ron poliment avant de bouger pour faire de la place entre lui et Harry.

« Merci », dit Charles alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le banc.

« Je suis Ron Weasley. Voici Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. »

Ron commença à l'introduire auprès de tous les autres septièmes années qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Charles fit un signe de tête à chacun, au fur et à mesure, en souriant timidement alors qu'ils lui souriaient et lui faisaient un signe de la main.

« Alors, d'où viens-tu ? », demanda Hermione lorsque les présentations furent terminées, et que la nourriture fut servie.

Charles gigota et avait l'air aussi nerveux que lorsqu'il était assis sous le Choixpeau.

« D'une petite ville du nord-ouest appelée Hawkshead. »

Harry fut surpris de voir combien la voix de Charles était profonde et grave. Il semblait plus vieux qu'il n'en avait l'air.

« Oh. J'en ai entendu parler. C'est dans la région des lacs, non ? », demanda Hermione.

« Oui, c'est bien ça »

« Ça doit être très beau là-bas. »

« Je suppose », dit Charles, fixant son assiette tristement.

« A quelle école as-tu été avant ? », demanda Ron.

« Je n'ai pas été à l'école. J'avais un professeur particulier. »

« Un professeur particulier ? Pourquoi ? »

Ron trouvait cela très étrange. Peu de sorciers étaient formés par des professeurs particuliers.

« C'est simplement ce que mes parents avaient décidé, je suppose. »

Charles avait l'air d'une certaine façon embarrassé.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui les a décidé à t'envoyer à l'école cette année ? »

Charles déposa sa fourchette et entortilla ses mains sur ses genoux. Harry pensa que le garçon était sur le point de pleurer. Il avait l'air si jeune et seul.

« Ils ne l'ont pas fait. Mon tuteur m'a amené ici », dit-il calmement.

« Ton tuteur ? », demanda Ron, perplexe.

« Ron », interrompit Harry. Il comprit soudainement la raison pour laquelle Charles avait l'air aussi triste. Harry était persuadé que ses parents étaient décédés récemment.

« Mes parents sont morts il y a quelques mois », dit Charles doucement, confirmant les pensées de Harry.

« Oh, je suis tellement désolé », dit Ron sincèrement.

Alors que tout le monde autour de la table exprimait ses condoléances, Harry demeura silencieux. Il n'était pas certain que Charles soit vraiment prêt à entendre tout ça. Il parlerait au garçon en privé un peu plus tard.

« Bon, je suis certaine que tu aimeras Poudlard. On s'amuse bien et les cours sont chouettes », dit Hermione gaiement, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

« La seule chose de chouette à propos des cours », dit Seamus, assis un peu plus loin sur la table, « c'est que Snape n'enseignera plus ! »

Il rit de concert avec Dean pendant que le reste de la table lui lançait un regard noir.

« Seamus Finnegan, c'est vraiment affreux ce que tu viens de dire », grogna Ron.

Harry était toujours surpris par la réaction de Ron. Il n'avait jamais défendu Severus auparavant, et il avait toujours été celui qui se plaignait le plus de lui. Cependant, depuis sa mort, Ron était devenu son plus fervent défenseur.

« Enfin, Ron ! Tout le monde le détestait. »

« Pas tout le monde ! Il y a une grande différence entre simplement ne pas aimer quelqu'un et détester une personne. »

« N'empêche, il était un professeur épouvantable ! », se plaignit Seamus.

« Il ne l'était pas », dit Neville timidement en fixant son assiette. « Il m'a appris à réaliser un baume de soin, et s'il pouvait m'enseigner quelque chose, il pouvait le faire à n'importe qui. »

Il y eu des ricanements et des acquiescements de la part de la table toute entière.

Hermione se pencha au-dessus de la table pour parler directement à Charles.

« Le professeur Snape était un homme sévère, mais il était réellement un bon professeur. Il aimait les potions et cela se voyait. » Elle sourit tristement. « Il est mort il y a quelques mois. »

Harry déglutit avec difficulté et essaya de lutter contre sa culpabilité et sa peine, une fois de plus. C'était bon d'entendre des personnes parler de Severus, et entendre Ron le défendre de la sorte remontait le moral de Harry, bien que le souvenir de sa mort lui fasse toujours mal.

« Donc, quel âge as-tu Charlie ? », demanda Dean.

« J'ai seize ans. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment ! », répondit Charles sur la défensive.

« Ha bon, tu as l'air d'avoir quatorze ans », répondit Seamus froidement. Il était toujours fâché envers Ron pour ne pas avoir été d'accord avec lui au sujet de Snape. Harry lui lança un regard qui aurait rivalisé avec ceux de Severus.

« Je viens juste d'avoir seize ans. Tous les hommes de ma famille faisaient plus jeunes que leur âge. C'est juste une caractéristique familiale. »

« Si tu as seulement seize ans, comment as-tu atterri en septième année ? Ils n'auraient pas dû te mettre en sixième ? », demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

« Le professeur McGonagall m'a testé pendant l'été et a dit que j'étais du niveau des septièmes années. Elle a dit que j'étais même au-dessus de ce niveau dans certains cours mais que je devrais quand même les suivre de toute façon. »

« Ça ne te dérange pas si nous t'appelons Charlie ? J'ai un frère qui a le même prénom que toi et donc ça serait vraiment difficile de t'appeler Charles », dit Ron avec un grand sourire.

« C'est d'accord. Ça ne me dérange pas qu'on m'appelle Charlie. »

Il sourit en retour à Ron, et Harry se retrouva rapidement en train de rire également. Charlie donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'intégrer parfaitement avec les Gryffondors plus âgés.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Taran**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta :** Alexiel_v, que je remercie pour tout son investissement !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

**---**_**  
**_

Alors qu'ils continuaient de discuter durant le banquet, Harry se retrouva à faire de plus en plus attention à Charlie. Il était réservé et timide, mais avait un très beau sourire lorsqu'on parvenait à le déclencher. Il ne semblait pas exprimer sa joie facilement, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il illuminait la table toute entière. Harry le trouvait très charmant et vaguement familier, comme s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés dans un rêve ou quelque chose du genre.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer l'apparence du jeune garçon pendant qu'ils discutaient. Ses yeux étaient brun clair mélangé à du vert, entourés par de longs cils noirs, son nez était immense, mais avait une rondeur assez mignonne, ses lèvres étaient fines et délicates, d'un rose lumineux comparé à son teint pâle. Ses cheveux brillaient sous la lumière des centaines de chandelles qui flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, des mèches aux reflets rouges étincelaient dans sa chevelure brune. Charlie était mince, comme lui, mais pas aussi maigre que Severus l'avait été.

Harry se surprit à le fixer et rougit. Il appréciait déjà ce jeune homme assis à côté de lui, mais il ne savait même pas si Charlie aimait les garçons de cette façon. Il savait depuis le début de sa sixième année qu'il préférait les hommes. Il avait même eu un léger béguin pour Severus qui avait duré à peu près un mois. Il avait trouvé le sombre et mystérieux professeur de potions très sexy, mais était passé au-dessus de ça après avoir travaillé une fois de plus personnellement avec l'homme. Les intérêts de Harry s'étaient alors dirigés vers les garçons de son âge suite à cela.

Il l'avait avoué à Ron et à Hermione assez rapidement, en sachant qu'ils finiraient par le découvrir d'une quelconque façon. Ils avaient été très compréhensifs et Ron avait même admis être lui-même bisexuel. Après cette découverte, Harry ne se sentait plus tellement différent des autres en étant gay. Il était même sorti avec quelques garçons, mais rien de tout cela n'avait abouti sur quelque chose de sérieux. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir une relation sérieuse avec quiconque. Il avait trop peur qu'ils soient blessés, simplement pour l'avoir fréquenté.

Alors que le banquet touchait à sa fin, Ron proposa à Charlie de lui faire une visite de l'école avant de retourner au dortoir. Harry se leva en même temps qu'eux, mais au lieu de les suivre, il s'approcha de la table des professeurs. Il y avait une chose qu'il voulait demander au directeur. Dumbledore lui fit un sourire radieux.

« Bonjour, Harry. Je suis content que tu sois de retour parmi nous », dit-il avec ses yeux bleus pétillants.

« Bonjour monsieur le directeur. »

Harry lui sourit en retour, mais avec moins d'enthousiasme.

« Je me demandais si je pouvais vous parler de quelque chose ? Ça ne doit pas être obligatoirement tout de suite, mais dans les jours qui viennent. »

« Certainement, mon garçon. J'ai du temps à te consacrer à l'instant, si tu le désires. »

Harry acquiesça et le vieux sorcier le guida vers son bureau. Une fois là-bas_,_ Dumbledore lui proposa du thé, ce que Harry refusa rapidement. Il avait encore l'estomac rempli suite au banquet d'accueil.

« Monsieur », dit Harry, allant droit au but avant que le vieil homme ne puisse le distraire, « lorsque je nettoyais la salle des trophées l'année dernière, j'en ai vu plusieurs qui concernaient des spectacles de talents. »

« Ah, oui ! Je m'en souviens ! »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient à ce souvenir.

« C'était très amusant. »

« Pourquoi Poudlard ne les a plus organisés ? »

« Et bien, les élèves semblaient simplement en avoir perdu l'intérêt. Personne ne voulait l'organiser. C'est vraiment dommage d'ailleurs. C'était très bon pour le moral et pour les relations inter-maisons. »

Dumbledore afficha un petit sourire entendu alors qu'il regardait Harry.

« Donc... si cela suscitait suffisamment d'intérêt et que quelqu'un veuille bien l'organiser, ça serait autorisé ? », demanda Harry plein d'espoir, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Pas seulement autorisé, mais encouragé ! »

« C'est génial ! Je vais m'y mettre sur-le-champ ! », dit Harry dans un élan de joie.

Ce dernier se leva d'un bond et donna une accolade à un Dumbledore plus que surpris. Il sortit en courant du bureau et retourna au dortoir pour commencer à planifier le tout.

- - -

Harry était assis dans la salle commune lorsque ses amis revinrent. Il souriait toujours joyeusement, ce qui troubla légèrement Ron et Hermione.

« Harry, que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Ron avec soin. Harry n'avait pas été autant enthousiaste pour quoi que ce soit depuis la mort de Snape.

« Devinez quoi ?! », dit-il, en sautillant sur sa chaise. « Nous allons avoir un spectacle de talents cette année ! »

Il le cria une fois de plus tandis que Ron et Hermione se regardaient l'un l'autre, confus.

« Nous allons quoi ? », demanda Dean alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

« Nous allons organiser un spectacle de talents ! »

Harry jubilait alors qu'il se dépêchait d'expliquer les trophées qu'il avait trouvés_._ Il leur répéta ce que le professeur Lupin lui avait raconté alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous autour de lui pour écouter ses idées. Même Charlie s'assit sur le sol en face de lui avec sa tête penchée sur le côté, écoutant attentivement.

« Mais quelles sortes de talents devrons-nous présenter ? », demanda Neville nerveusement.

« N'importe quoi ! Ils avaient l'habitude de chanter, danser, faire des spectacles de magie à la Moldue, de tout ! »

« Mais le seul talent que je possède c'est pour faire pousser des plantes », se plaignit Neville.

« Et bien fais ça ! », lui dit Seamus. « Fais pousser une rangée de plantes ou de fleurs dans les airs, au-dessus du public. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Neville.

« Demain, je vais afficher une feuille d'inscription et demander des volontaires pour aider à organiser tout ça. Nous devrions laisser ceci accessible aux élèves des autres maisons. »

Harry était de plus en plus excité en pensant à toutes les possibilités que cela offrait.

« Tout le monde sauf les Serpentards ! », dit Ron en affichant un visage dégouté.

« Tout le monde, Y COMPRIS les Serpentards ! », dit Hermione avec colère. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne les aimes pas beaucoup, qu'il faut les exclure de tout. En plus, certains d'entre eux pourraient très bien avoir de bonnes idées. »

Ron marmonna mais ne dit plus un mot.

« J'aimerais aider », dit Charlie très doucement.

Harry lui sourit joyeusement et acquiesça.

« J'aimerais aussi donner un coup de main, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps », dit Hermione d'un air désolé.

« Pas de problème, 'Mione. Je suis certain qu'on aura beaucoup de volontaires une fois que la feuille d'inscription sera affichée. »

Ils continuèrent à parler un peu plus avec Ron et Neville qui se proposèrent également pour aider à l'organisation. Ils mirent tout de côté pour une bonne nuit de sommeil après que Harry ait terminé la réalisation de la feuille d'inscription et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres. Charlie suivit doucement Harry en haut des escaliers. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage où se trouvait le lit de Harry, il remarqua qu'un nouveau lit avait été installé directement à côté du sien.

« Je suppose que c'est pour toi, Charlie », lui dit-il, tout en montrant le nouveau lit.

Tout comme celui de Harry, il était contre le mur où se trouvait une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc ; de là on pouvait apercevoir la cabane de Hagrid ainsi que la Forêt Interdite en arrière plan. Il y avait des tentures qui pouvaient être fermées pour avoir plus d'intimité la nuit ainsi qu'une large commode. Les vêtements de Charlie avaient déjà dû y être rangés par les elfes de maison, tout comme le reste des affaires des garçons. Au pied du lit se trouvait la malle de Charlie.

Ce dernier s'assit sur son lit et ferma les tentures d'un geste de la main sans vraiment y réfléchir. Il ne remarqua pas le choc qui s'afficha sur le visage de Harry lorsqu'il le fit. Albus lui avait expliqué qu'il était très avancé en magie car son tuteur avait été très bon. Charlie ne remarquait même pas la plupart des choses magiques qu'il faisait. La magie sans baguette était relativement basique et simple pour lui, même si elle demandait une grande concentration pour la plupart des sorciers. Il était tellement habitué à faire simplement ces choses, qu'il ne remarquait même pas la plupart du temps à quel point elles devraient être difficiles en réalité pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Il se déshabilla doucement, l'esprit rempli de pensées concernant ses nouveaux compagnons de maison. Ils avaient l'air gentils et sympathiques. Ils l'avaient mis à l'aise, mais il ressentait toujours un sentiment troublant. Comme s'ils étaient familiers, enfin pas vraiment. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une démangeaison dans le fond de son esprit mais il ne pouvait pas en trouver la cause. Il ressentait toujours un certain malaise suite à la perte de ses souvenirs, comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'important qu'il devait absolument se rappeler, mais qu'il n'y parvenait pas.

Charlie bâilla et s'étira alors qu'il était étendu sur son lit moelleux. Il était plus petit que celui qu'il avait eu pendant l'été dans la maison d'Albus, mais il était tout aussi confortable. Il attira la couverture jusqu'à son menton et vida son esprit de la façon dont Albus lui avait appris afin qu'il puisse s'endormir.

Durant les premières semaines qui suivirent son accident, Charlie avait vraiment du mal à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit ne semblait jamais vouloir s'éteindre. Néanmoins, Albus l'avait aidé, en lui enseignant différentes techniques afin de relaxer son esprit. Ça ne marchait pas toujours, mais cela fonctionnait la plupart du temps. Ça marcha cette fois, et il ne fallut à Charlie que quelques minutes pour tomber dans un profond sommeil.

- - -

Il rêvait à nouveau. C'était le même rêve qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans la maison d'Albus. Il était debout dans une petite clairière, entourée d'arbres et d'eau. Il était pieds nus, et l'herbe fraîche chatouillait ses orteils. Il portait une chemise blanche qui était ouverte et dont les pans flottaient dans la brise légère. Il faisait nuit, le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles brillaient.

Il entendit un bruit sur sa gauche et se retourna pour observer. Quelqu'un était étendu sur un lit de feuilles brunes et vertes. La personne, un garçon de son âge, était nue et se donnait du plaisir. Charlie regarda fasciné le garçon qui grognait et haletait sous la jouissance. Comme à chaque fois, il se réveilla juste au moment où le visage du garçon devenait plus net. Il ne voyait jamais de qui il s'agissait...

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Taran**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta :** Alexiel_v, que je remercie pour tout son investissement !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**---**_**  
**_

Deux semaines plus tard, Charlie se retrouva devant la petite scène qui avait été montée dans la Grande Salle. Il triturait ses mains nerveusement alors qu'il attendait son tour pour auditionner. Il s'était entraîné à chanter la chanson encore et encore lorsqu'il était seul, mais n'était pas encore tout à fait disposé à laisser quelqu'un d'autre l'écouter ; il pensait qu'il n'était toujours pas prêt pour la chanter devant un public.

Ron lui donna une claque dans le dos alors qu'il montait sur scène aux côtés de Draco Malfoy. Tout le monde était encore sous le choc de voir ces deux-là travailler ensemble. Il s'était avéré qu'ils avaient eu chacun la même idée pour le spectacle mais qu'aucun d'eux n'avait de partenaire pour la réaliser. Dean Thomas avait dès lors suggéré, vu qu'ils s'étaient déjà beaucoup entraînés à se jeter mutuellement des sortilèges, qu'ils pourraient bien le faire pour amuser la galerie.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Tout ira bien ! », dit Harry alors qu'il s'approchait du garçon plus petit que lui tout en affichant un sourire radieux.

Charlie essaya de lui sourire à son tour, mais il était simplement trop nerveux. L'idée d'avoir tant de personnes qui le regarderaient lui donnait envie de courir et d'aller se terrer quelque part. Il commençait à se sentir nauséeux et un peu étourdi également.

« Calme-toi. »

Harry plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Charlie et fut surpris de voir à quel point elles étaient tendues. Il commença à les masser gentiment en murmurant des encouragements à son oreille.

« Tout se passera bien. Si tu es effrayé, ferme juste les yeux et fais comme si tu chantais sous la douche. »

Charlie sourit à l'idée. Il s'était entraîné seul dans la douche un bon nombre de fois ces deux dernières semaines. L'acoustique était parfaite dans la salle de bain. Il laissa échapper un long soupir suite aux caresses de Harry. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il se sentait si bien auprès du jeune sorcier, mais il l'était. Harry semblait toujours le mettre à l'aise, à la façon d'un doudou qui rassure un jeune enfant.

Harry donna aux épaules de Charlie un encouragement final avant de le mener vers la scène.

« Allez, déchire tout ! », dit Harry.

Charlie lui lança un regard étrange. Harry fit un clin d'œil et sourit. Charlie sourit enfin, rougit, et fit un petit rire tout en secouant la tête. Il s'approcha de l'entrée de la scène et regarda le professeur Lupin relever Malfoy du sol. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas réussi à éviter un sort de son partenaire et qu'il doive se rendre à l'infirmerie.

« C'est à toi, Charlie. Je verrai ta représentation le jour du spectacle de toute façon », dit Lupin avec un sourire.

On lui avait demandé de donner un coup de main lors des auditions et il serait également juge lors du spectacle. Charlie lui fit un petit signe de la tête, appréciant ce commentaire encourageant. Il pâlit à la vue du public et soupira nerveusement. McGonagall, qui jugeait aussi les auditions en compagnie de Flitwick, Bibine, Chourave et Sinistra, l'appela sur scène.

Charlie déglutit, puis s'éclaircit la voix. Il fit un signe de tête à Harry pour que la musique démarre. Il était plus que prêt. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la musique l'envelopper d'une aura sécurisante. Il pouvait presque se souvenir d'un amour pour la musique venant du passé. Se sentir debout sur cette scène lui semblait presque familier. Il garda les yeux clos et chanta, il laissa sa voix porter dans toute la Grande Salle, interrompant les gens dans ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

- - -

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, Madly, Deeply do_

_I will be strong_

_I will be faithful_

_Cuz I'm counting on new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning, yeah_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

(1)

- - -

Lorsque la chanson se termina, Charlie ouvrit les yeux et vit McGonagall lui lancer un étrange regard, ses yeux remplis de larmes. Il l'observa partir en courant de la pièce alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Harry le fixer, lui aussi les larmes aux yeux, mais avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« C'était… parfait », dit Harry doucement alors que tout le monde commençait à applaudir et à l'acclamer.

Charlie se relaxa encore et sourit. Il était inquiet par ce silence général, tout comme Dean.

- - -

Minerva McGonagall déboula dans le bureau d'Albus, exigeant des réponses. Elle avait connu Severus Snape plutôt bien et suffisamment longtemps pour reconnaître sa voix n'importe où. Elle avait entendu l'homme chanter dans un spectacle de talents, et l'avait entendu un bon nombre de fois lorsqu'il concoctait ses potions bien aimées.

« Comment avez-vous pu ne pas me mettre au courant ?! », cria-t-elle avec colère.

« Allons, Minerva, du calme et dites-moi ce qui se passe », dit Albus d'une voix apaisante, bien qu'il fut quasi certain de ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Je ne veux pas me calmer ! Par Merlin, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'il était en vie ?! »

Albus soupira en disant, « C'était risqué, Minerva. Vous savez combien sa vie était en danger. »

« J'aimais ce garçon autant que vous. J'avais le droit de savoir qu'il n'était pas mort ! »

Minerva frappa ses mains sur le bureau du directeur, le faisant vibrer et trembler violemment, reflétant son état actuel.

« Je sais, je suis désolé, Minerva. »

« En parlant de garçon, comment ceci s'est-il produit ? Que lui avez vous fait ? »

Sa colère n'était pas moins présente, bien que sa voix soit revenue au ton de la conversation.

« Je n'en suis pas responsable. Il avait l'apparence d'un garçon lorsqu'il est arrivé dans la pièce réservée à l'école dans la maison. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son passé. » Albus passa une main le long de sa barbe avec lassitude. « Je devais le protéger, Minerva. Nous l'avons perdu une fois à cause des Mangemorts, je ne voulais pas le perdre une fois de plus ! »

« Vous auriez dû me le dire, Albus », dit-elle tristement avant de se retourner et partir.

Elle comprenait ses motivations, mais était blessée par le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu suffisamment confiance en elle pour le lui dire. Elle avait aimé Severus chèrement, bien qu'elle ne lui avait jamais montré. Elle l'avait vu lors de ses pires moments, mais aussi lors des meilleurs. Elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour s'assurer que Charlie ait la vie heureuse que Severus méritait.

- - -

Les semaines passèrent vite pour Charlie. Il avait finalement choisi une chanson pour le spectacle des talents, mais refusait de dire ce que c'était à quiconque, excepté Dean Thomas. Il l'avait mis au courant afin que le garçon plus âgé puisse préparer la musique d'accompagnement, mais lui avait fait promettre de garder le secret. Même lorsque Harry et Ron se mettaient à genoux et le suppliaient, Charlie refusait de lâcher le morceau.

Ron et Draco continuèrent de travailler ensemble sur leurs sortilèges et sur le minutage. Charlie surprenait encore Draco en train de le fixer bizarrement, mais s'y habituait doucement. Draco n'avait rien fait ou ne lui avait pas dit de choses impolies ou blessantes, ce qui semblait surprendre tout le monde, donc Charlie le laissait faire.

L'amitié entre Charlie et Harry avait continué à se développer ; ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble. Ils parlaient durant des heures sur des sujets très variés. Harry lui avait parlé de son enfance dans sa famille Moldue et de la façon dont il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier. Charlie posait beaucoup de questions, mais n'offrait jamais d'informations sur son propre passé. Il n'avait pas encore dit à Harry qu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir, il avait toujours trouvé un moyen pour échapper à cette discussion.

Les rêves continuèrent pratiquement chaque nuit. C'était toujours la même chose, bien que la musique de fond changeait fréquemment, cela dépendait de la chanson qu'il avait écouté. En réalité, _Truly, Madly, Deeply _(1) et celle de la représentation des talents étaient prédominantes. Les rares nuits où il ne rêvait pas du garçon dans l'herbe, Charlie faisait des cauchemars sur des choses dont il ne pouvait pas se souvenir. Il se réveillait effrayé, même terrifié quelques fois, mais ne pouvait jamais se rappeler des images qui l'avaient tant dérangé.

C'était pratiquement déjà Noël. Le matin suivant, Charlie allait aller à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Harry pour trouver des cadeaux de Noël. Il appréhendait cet instant lorsqu'il se prépara à aller dormir. Harry allait remarquer qu'il n'allait rien acheter pour les membres de sa famille, uniquement pour leurs amis et pour les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall.

Dumbledore avait continué à agir comme son tuteur et ami, et McGonagall avait aussi assumé ces rôles. Elle l'avait pris en aparté un jour et lui avait dit que s'il voulait parler au sujet des choses dont il ne se souvenait plus, qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Ça l'avait profondément touché et il avait accepté son offre à plusieurs reprises. C'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler sans avoir à accabler ses amis.

Charlie essaya de mettre ses pensées de côté alors qu'il se relaxait. Cela lui prit un certain temps avant de pouvoir tomber dans un sommeil réparateur. Ce fut seulement quelques instants plus tard qu'il commença à se tourner et retourner dans son lit suite à la vision d'images inconnues. Il se démena, renversant sa lampe de la table de nuit, mais ne s'éveilla toujours pas. Le cauchemar avait une grande emprise sur lui.

Harry se réveilla soudainement au bruit de verre brisé. Il entendit quelques gémissements, mais personne d'autre ne semblait s'être réveillé. Il regarda le lit de Charlie et pouvait entendre clairement le garçon se démener. Il avait remarqué que Charlie faisait cela assez souvent, mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il était sur le point d'essayer de se rendormir lorsqu'il entendit Charlie parler tout haut comme s'il était en proie à une vive douleur. Il repoussa vivement ses couvertures et alla aux côtés du garçon, ne réalisant pas tout de suite qu'il avait toujours la robe de Severus enroulée autour de ses épaules.

Harry ouvrit les tentures du lit et regarda Charlie. Son visage était rouge et en sueur et ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés_._ Harry tendit la main et toucha gentiment la joue de Charlie. Ce dernier se réveilla instantanément et s'assit en respirant bruyamment.

« Tout va bien », chuchota Harry. « Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

Charlie le fixa les yeux grands ouverts pendant un moment avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Harry. Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et commença à sangloter doucement. Harry s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Il retira la robe de Severus de ses épaules et l'enroula autour d'eux, berçant Charlie gentiment en lui chuchotant doucement dans son oreille des paroles réconfortantes.

Lorsque Charlie arrêta de gigoter, Harry parla très doucement.

« Est-ce que tu veux parler de ton rêve ? »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas, ce sont toutes des choses dont je ne me souviens pas », dit Charlie d'une voix plutôt rauque.

« Les rêves peuvent s'effacer rapidement », le rassura Harry. « Mais ils peuvent nous laisser effrayé et seul. »

« Ce n'est pas simplement le rêve », Charlie sanglota, enfouissant son visage dans le torse de Harry. « Je ne me souviens de rien. Ni de mes parents, ni de mon tuteur, rien. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? », demanda Harry. Il venait juste de réaliser qu'il ne connaissait vraiment rien concernant ce garçon dont il se souciait tant.

« L'accident qui a tué mes parents a aussi pris mes souvenirs. Je ne me souviens d'aucune des choses qui se sont déroulées avant cet été. »

Charlie soupira lourdement et s'accrocha à Harry, effrayé de le laisser partir, comme s'il allait disparaître, tout comme le rêve.

« Oh, Charlie ! Je suis tellement désolé ! »

Harry raffermit sa prise sur le garçon et embrassa doucement le haut de sa tête. C'était pour ça que Charlie semblait si seul parfois. Il n'avait non seulement plus de famille, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de celle qu'il avait eue auparavant. Harry le berça et le garda contre son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Charlie était tombé endormi dans ses bras. Harry tira la robe de Severus plus près d'eux et s'appuya contre la tête de lit. Il laissa Charlie dormir pendant que son esprit vagabondait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir cette nuit-là.

-

_à suivre..._

-

* * *

(1) _Truly, Madly, Deeply_ est une chanson de Savage Garden.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Taran**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta :** Alexiel_v, que je remercie pour tout son investissement !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **

**---**_**  
**_

Charlie se réveilla le lendemain matin, bien au chaud dans les bras de Harry, la robe noire enroulée de façon réconfortante autour d'eux. Il bâilla lorsqu'il s'assit, en se dégageant gentiment de l'étreinte de Harry. Il donna à ce dernier un regard penaud et rougit légèrement.

« Merci, Harry », dit-il doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller les autres garçons.

« Mais de rien, Charlie. »

Harry sourit joyeusement. Il avait réussi à tomber endormi avec Charlie blotti contre son torse. Il se sentait plus en forme et éveillé à présent qu'il ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs mois. Il n'avait fait aucun rêve durant la nuit.

Charlie se frotta les yeux avant de regarder aux alentours.

« Où est ma lampe de chevet ? », demanda-t-il curieusement.

« Tu l'as renversée de la table de nuit, hier soir », l'informa Harry.

Ce dernier sursauta lorsque Charlie se pencha au-dessus de lui afin de chercher sa lampe sur le sol. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsque le poids du corps du jeune homme s'appuya contre son entrejambe. Il fallut un moment pour que la voix de Charlie atteigne ses oreilles.

« _Reparo_. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la table de nuit à proximité du lit et y vit la baguette de Charlie qui n'avait pas bougé de là depuis hier soir. Son excitation se coupa net lorsque Charlie remit la lampe réparée sur sa table.

« Comment as-tu fais ça ? », demanda-t-il presque furieusement.

« Quoi ? », Charlie sursauta comme s'il venait de recevoir une gifle.

« De la magie sans baguette. Flitwick dit que c'est très difficile et qu'il connait seulement deux sorciers à Poudlard qui en sont capables. Dumbledore et Snape. »

Harry fixa Charlie. Il ne savait pourquoi il était autant en colère, c'était vraiment étrange. Il avait l'impression que Charlie lui cachait quelque chose.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai même pas pensé, je l'ai juste fait. »

Charlie avait l'air accablé, sa tête était penchée vers l'avant et il fixait ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Harry se sentit soudainement gêné de sa réaction. Il croyait Charlie lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de son passé, alors comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il était capable de le faire ?

« Dumbledore m'a dit que mon tuteur devait être très bon pour que je sois si avancé dans les cours. Peut-être qu'il m'a appris », dit Charlie d'une petite voix.

« Peut-être… », dit Harry pensivement. Néanmoins, quelque chose ne semblait pas tout à fait normal, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Charlie ne pouvait pas lui cacher quelque chose s'il n'avait aucun souvenir. « De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave », dit-il avec un petit sourire. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné l'impression d'être en colère. »

Charlie leva les yeux vers lui, le regard triste. Bien que lorsqu'il vit Harry lui sourire, ses lèvres se courbèrent également.

« Bon, viens ! Nous avons beaucoup de courses à faire aujourd'hui ! »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'il sautait en dehors du lit et se dirigeait vers le sien afin de se préparer.

Charlie regarda d'un air surpris Harry qui pliait soigneusement la robe noire usée et la glissait sous son oreiller. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne de questionner Harry à ce sujet un peu plus tard. Il sauta hors du lit et s'habilla rapidement.

- - -

Charlie passa un très bon Noël à Poudlard. Harry resta au château comme d'habitude, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Ils passèrent la majorité de leur temps à l'extérieur, à faire des batailles de boules de neige, à glisser sur les bords gelés du lac et à prendre le thé avec Hagrid. Ils échangèrent leurs cadeaux dans la salle commune le matin de Noël avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Charlie était persuadé que même s'il n'avait pas tous ses souvenirs, il ne pourrait pas avoir un meilleur Noël que celui-ci. Il savoura tous les cadeaux qu'il reçut de la part de ses amis, mais il aimait surtout le fait d'être tout simplement avec eux. Il était particulièrement reconnaissant envers Harry, qui lui avait tenu compagnie pendant plusieurs nuits ces dernières semaines.

Les cauchemars avaient commencé à survenir de plus en plus fréquemment, et le garçon sur l'herbe ne le visitait plus qu'une fois de temps en temps à présent. Il avait très envie de ces rêves, pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient dépourvus de crainte, mais aussi parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que le garçon dans ses rêves était particulier pour lui, familier et réconfortant.

Alors que la Saint-Valentin approchait, Charlie devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il fredonnait pendant qu'il étudiait, rendant la chose difficile pour les autres qui essayaient de se concentrer, puis arrêtait soudainement et soupirait. Harry essaya de le réconforter, mais le garçon continuait tout bonnement à s'inquiéter.

Le premier février, Charlie était assis sur le sol en face du feu dans la salle commune. Son parchemin de métamorphose était déplié sur ses genoux, mais il regardait dans le vide, en direction des flammes vacillantes. Harry s'assit sur le sol à côté de lui et le regarda simplement pendant un moment.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait regarder Charlie. Ce dernier n'était pas vraiment une personne très démonstrative lorsque d'autres personnes étaient aux alentours, mais si on regardait suffisamment attentivement, on pouvait voir passer énormément de choses dans les yeux noisette de l'autre garçon. Harry aimait aussi la façon dont les lumières du feu faisaient ressortir le rouge de ses cheveux.

« Charlie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda doucement Harry afin que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce ne puissent pas l'entendre.

« Quoi ? », sursauta Charlie. « Oh, rien. Pourquoi ? »

« Car tu es une véritable boule de nerfs depuis quelques jours ! », dit-il avec inquiétude. « C'est juste à cause du spectacle des talents ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je puisse le faire, Harry », chuchota Charlie. « Toutes ces personnes qui vont me regarder… »

« Et bien, peut-être que tu devrais t'exercer devant un public ? »

Harry regretta presque cette suggestion lorsque les yeux de Charlie s'agrandirent de peur.

« Sûrement pas ! », hurla Charlie.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors afin de regarder en direction de Charlie et Harry.

« Rien. J'ai juste suggéré que Charlie devrait peut-être s'exercer à chanter devant un public. »

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait dû rien dire. Tout le monde allait commencer à demander à Charlie de chanter pour eux, mais peut-être que c'était vraiment ce dont il avait besoin pour surmonter sa peur de la scène.

« Tu veux juste savoir quelle chanson il va chanter ! », taquina Dean, installé derrière le piano qui avait été installé pour qu'il puisse s'exercer. Tout le monde commença à ricaner.

« Il n'a pas besoin de chanter CETTE chanson ! », hurla Harry en direction de Dean en riant. « Il peut chanter ce qu'il veut. Il a juste besoin de s'exercer avant de chanter devant du public. »

Et comme il s'y attendait, tout le monde, même Hermione, commença à supplier Charlie pour qu'il chante. Charlie lui lança un regard qui lui rappela suffisamment Snape pour le surprendre.

« C'est sans importance », dit Harry alors qu'il se débarrassait des images de Severus qui lui avait lancé ce même regard des centaines de fois auparavant. « S'il ne veut vraiment pas le faire, il n'a pas à le faire. »

« Allez, Charlie ! Fais juste ta chanson d'échauffement. Tu es doué pour ça », l'encouragea Dean.

Harry pouvait voir le conflit dans les yeux de Charlie. Il lui lança un regard digne d'un chiot larmoyant et battit des cils doucement. Charlie grogna et bon joueur, plaça sa main sur le visage de Harry afin de dissiper cet air larmoyant. Harry rit d'un air conquérant alors que Charlie se levait et se déplaçait vers le piano. Il chuchota quelque chose à Dean, qui sourit et acquiesça.

Il s'appuya contre le piano, les yeux fermés, tandis que Dean entamait un air familier. Harry le fixa, curieux, alors que la voix de Charlie entonnait une de ses chansons favorites, _Imagine_ de John Lennon. La pièce sombra dans un silence de plomb ; les gens le fixaient et étaient fascinés par la sensualité que Charlie mettait dans sa chanson.

« Waw ! », dit Harry après que la chanson fut terminée et que les applaudissements s'arrêtèrent. « Tu vas certainement gagner, Charlie, c'est sûr ! »

« Ouais, merci de me faire savoir à l'avance que je vais perdre, Charlie ! », dit Ron en riant.

« Oh, arrête. Ce n'est pas SI bon que ça. En plus, ce n'est même pas la chanson que je vais faire pour la représentation de toute façon. »

Charlie rougissait abondamment à cause de tous les compliments et de l'attention qu'il recevait.

« Et bien, tout se passera pour le mieux ! », dit Hermione, toute agitée. « C'était magnifique, Charlie ! Tu es merveilleux ! »

« Merci », dit-il, avec timidité.

Après plusieurs minutes de supplications et de demandes de la part de pratiquement toute la maison Gryffondor, Charlie accepta finalement de chanter une autre chanson. Il jura que ça serait la dernière, vu qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il était fatigué. Cette fois, il chanta _Amazing Grace_, qui fut une fois de plus, parfaite. Harry pensait réellement que Charlie était né pour chanter. Il avait une voix incroyable. C'était un trait qui lui rappelait grandement Snape, bien qu'il ait essayé de l'ignorer. Harry commençait à s'irriter avec toutes les comparaisons qu'il faisait entre Snape et Charlie. Il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire. Les deux hommes n'auraient pas pu être plus différents du point de vue de leurs personnalités.

Harry fit un sourire radieux à Charlie lorsqu'ils se préparèrent à aller dormir. Il pouvait dire qu'à la fin de _Amazing Grace_, Charlie était complètement détendu et n'était plus aussi nerveux. Harry était persuadé qu'il serait capable de faire la représentation des talents sans aucun problème à présent.

Charlie se glissa dans son lit en se sentant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des semaines. Les encouragements de Harry et ses sourires le faisaient se sentir important, presque aimé. Il s'endormit avec l'esprit en paix et un sourire aux lèvres.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Taran**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta :** Alexiel_v, que je remercie pour tout son investissement !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 **

**---**_**  
**_

Charlie se retrouva debout pieds nus sur cette fichue herbe froide. Sa chemise était sur le sol à côté de lui. Il la ramassa lorsqu'il entendit un crissement dans les buissons à proximité. Renfilant sa chemise sans prendre la peine de la boutonner, tout en remarquant que ses bras étaient bien plus longs qu'à l'accoutumée, il s'approcha furtivement de la source du bruit, un rictus affiché sur le visage, en espérant y trouver un couple pris sur le fait. Il jaillit des buissons, inspira profondément afin de confronter le jeune couple, mais se figea à l'instant où il vit la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et en demeura bouche bée.

Étendu nu sur ses robes se trouvait Harry Potter. Les yeux de Charlie furent immédiatement attirés par la main du jeune homme qui caressait son sexe en érection à une vitesse fulgurante. Il admira ce corps jeune et musclé l'espace d'un instant, puis regarda d'un air fasciné ce dernier arquer son dos et s'amener à la jouissance, son visage reflétant l'extase la plus totale. Ce dernier cria quelque chose d'indistinct lorsque sa semence gicla au-dessus de son épaule pour atterrir dans l'herbe couverte de rosée.

- - -

Charlie se réveilla en sursaut. C'était la première fois qu'il apercevait le visage du garçon de ses rêves et ce fut un choc lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il appartenait à Harry. C'était tout aussi étrange de voir la façon dont il s'était représenté dans le rêve. Il savait que c'était lui, mais il était différent. Il s'assit sur le lit, ses genoux ramenés tout contre son torse, ses bras enroulés autour, et commença doucement à se balancer.

Alors que le rêve avait été pratiquement identique pendant près de six mois, cette fois, il fut tellement différent que cela l'effraya. Ça n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un rêve, on aurait plutôt dit un souvenir. Seulement, c'était impossible. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Harry Potter avant d'entrer dans cette école à l'automne. Et son alter-ego dans cette sorte de rêve ou de souvenir était plus vieux également. Beaucoup plus vieux à en juger par les bras plus longs et plus larges, ainsi que le torse plus musclé qui était apparu lorsqu'il avait enfilé la chemise. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Harry s'étira dans son lit, captant l'attention de Charlie. Les tentures étaient tirées, mais Charlie pouvait imaginer Harry en train de dormir. Ses cheveux noirs déployés sur l'oreiller, soulignant son doux visage. Sa couverture ainsi que la vieille robe noire étalées en travers de son corps, exposant une partie de son torse musclé à travers sa chemise entrouverte. Dans son esprit, Charlie pouvait voir le corps nu de Harry et il en frissonnait de plaisir.

Il soupira tranquillement et reposa sa tête sur ses genoux, fixant le lit de Harry, en oubliant presque le rêve. Il appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme, peut être même qu'il l'aimait. Leur amitié comptait énormément pour lui. Les nuits où Harry l'avait tenu dans ses bras, en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort en le berçant, avait réchauffé le cœur de Charlie et l'avait fait se sentir en sécurité, d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

Charlie ferma les yeux et se remémora une partie du rêve, celle où Harry s'arquait et libérait sa passion. Il s'imaginait lui-même s'asseoir dans l'herbe à côté de lui et se pencher afin d'embrasser ses douces lèvres rouges. S'approcher et caresser le torse de Harry, en traçant de légers cercles jusqu'à ce que le garçon se calme. Il lécha ses lèvres à la pensée des mains de Harry agrippant sa nuque afin de le maintenir dans un baiser passionné. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir la langue de Harry danser avec la sienne.

« Charlie ? »

Ce dernier sursauta et rougit lorsqu'il remarqua que Harry se tenait debout à côté de son lit. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu se lever comme il en avait l'habitude. Harry le regardait, les yeux un peu plissés, étant donné que ses lunettes se trouvaient toujours sur sa table de chevet_._ Charlie humidifia ses lèvres et fixa le torse imberbe de Harry à travers l'ouverture de sa chemise, comme dans son imagination.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Encore un mauvais rêve ? », demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

« Pas un mauvais », dit Charlie timidement, se détournant de lui, « c'était juste bizarre. »

« Oh. Tu veux que je reste ? »

Charlie rougit encore plus et dut étouffer un petit rire nerveux. Il ne répondit pas directement à Harry, mais se déplaça pour faire plus de place dans le lit. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau Harry, il fut fasciné par son sourire réconfortant. Le rêve commençait à s'évanouir lorsque Harry le recouvrit de la robe et le prit dans ses bras.

Charlie fixa les yeux de Harry tout en avançant doucement une main tremblante afin de caresser sa joue. Harry ferma les yeux lorsque le bout des doigts de Charlie touchèrent légèrement sa peau fraîche. Charlie pouvait sentir la main de Harry sur son flanc, le tenant fermement et le pressant davantage contre lui. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir la peau de Harry irradier sous sa main. Son cœur commença à battre plus sauvagement alors qu'il se penchait plus près de Harry, leurs visages étant seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Lorsqu'il inspira profondément, Charlie put sentir le faible arôme de savon et de shampoing émanant du corps de Harry. Ce dernier se pencha et captura soudainement ses lèvres, lui coupant le souffle sous la surprise. Harry saisit instantanément cette opportunité pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Charlie. Celui-ci grogna à ce contact et fit passer sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre garçon. L'haleine de Harry avait un arrière goût de bain de bouche ainsi que de menthe poivrée. Sa langue était chaude et douce, rugueuse et humide à la fois.

Les mains de Harry attirèrent Charlie fermement contre lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs torses soient pressés l'un contre l'autre et que Charlie puisse sentir leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Il gémit lorsque les mains de Harry commencèrent à explorer son dos et s'entremêlèrent dans ses cheveux. Il gémit encore plus lorsque Harry s'éloigna soudainement, leur donnant à tous les deux l'occasion de respirer.

« Charles Alexander Tompkins », chuchota Harry à bout de souffle, leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre, « Je suis amoureux de toi. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Charlie, surpris et inquiet.

« Je me fiche de savoir quelle personne tu as pu être par le passé, tu es l'homme que j'aime à présent. »

Harry prit le visage de Charlie entre ses mains alors qu'il parlait, ses yeux émeraude brillant dans la faible lumière provenant de la fenêtre.

« Oh, Harry », la voix de Charlie trembla et des larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses propres yeux. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau dans une étreinte sensuelle. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, explorant et caressant le corps de l'autre, avant de se réinstaller dans le lit. Charlie se blottit dans les bras de Harry et soupira profondément, satisfait, tout en sombrant dans un sommeil paisible et sans rêve.

- - -

Harry se réveilla comme un bienheureux le lendemain matin. La tête de Charlie était installée contre son torse et à chaque respiration, son souffle le chatouillait. Il pouvait sentir une des jambes de Charlie s'appuyer contre lui et il réalisa tout à coup qu'il avait une érection. Lorsque Charlie se déplaça légèrement dans son sommeil, Harry sentit également celle de Charlie, ce qui le fit rougir. Harry voulait vraiment faire l'amour à Charlie, là, tout de suite, mais il n'était pas prêt à commencer quoi que ce soit dans un dortoir rempli d'autres garçons qui pouvaient se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre.

Charlie s'étendit langoureusement le long du corps de Harry et s'appuya encore plus contre lui. Ce dernier soupira lorsque la jambe de Charlie se déplaça le long son érection. Charlie laissa échapper un long soupir avant de s'asseoir soudainement sur le lit.

Charlie baissa les yeux en direction de Harry et rougit.

« Désolé », dit-il timidement.

« Je ne le suis pas. »

Harry sourit malicieusement puis agrippa Charlie par la nuque pour l'attirer à lui afin de l'embrasser. Il sourit lorsque Charlie gloussa contre sa bouche. Même aux premières heures du matin, l'haleine de Charlie était agréable, elle avait le goût de menthe. Harry s'éloigna brusquement lorsqu'il entendit du bruit provenant des autres lits.

Charlie était toujours en train de rougir à profusion lorsqu'il enjamba Harry afin de sortir du lit. Ce dernier baillât et s'étira avant de sortir du lit à son tour. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir les tentures pour retourner vers son lit lorsqu'il entendit Ron l'appeler. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, les tentures s'ouvrirent en grand.

Ron ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant Harry dans le lit de Charlie et ce dernier arqua simplement un sourcil suite à cette intrusion.

« Harry, désolé si je vous ai réveillés les mecs, mais… hum… est-ce que je peux emprunter ta cape d'invisibilité ? »

« Ma cape d'invisibilité ? Pourquoi ? », demanda Harry, confus. Ce n'était pas une requête courante de la part de Ron.

« Heu… et bien… »

Le visage de Ron était encore plus rouge que ses cheveux.

Charlie se tenait derrière Harry et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Donne-lui la cape, Harry », dit-il, en faisant un clin d'œil à Ron.

« Elle est dans ma malle », dit Harry, de façon encore plus confuse que précédemment.

« Est-ce que j'aurais raté quelque chose ? », demanda-t-il à Ron, alors que ce dernier souriait et le remerciait, avant de disparaître à nouveau derrière les tentures. « Très bien, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

Harry se retourna vers Charlie et le regarda avec suspicion.

« Je pense qu'il est probable que Ron ait… un invité qui ne veut pas qu'on le voit partir », dit Charlie en riant, en voyant l'air choqué affiché sur le visage de Harry.

« Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! Je les ai entendus rentrer tard dans la nuit. »

« Ron Weasley et … Draco Malfoy ! Waw ! Qui l'eut cru… »

Harry secoua la tête, donna un léger baiser à Charlie, puis partit s'habiller.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Harry et Charlie devinrent encore plus proches. Harry n'essayait même plus de dormir dans son propre lit. Il passait la soirée auprès de Charlie et grimpaient ensuite ensemble dans son lit. Ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassaient en échangeant quelques caresses, mais aucun des deux n'essayait d'aller plus loin. Ils étaient simplement heureux d'être ensemble.

Ron et Draco étaient également de plus en plus proches. Ils ne se séparaient pratiquement plus, sauf pour retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, ce qui durait rarement la nuit entière. Ils empruntaient alors la cape d'invisibilité de Harry afin de se faufiler jusqu'au lit de l'autre.

- - -

Harry était à la bibliothèque pendant que Charlie aidait le professeur Lupin à réaliser des potions pour madame Pomfresh. Il entendit Ron et Draco parler doucement, mais décida de ne pas les interrompre. Lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Charlie, il s'arrêta pour écouter.

« Je ne dis pas que Charlie EST Snape », disait Draco, « simplement qu'il me faisait penser à lui. »

« Dans quel sens ? », demanda Ron, d'un air crédule, « Ils n'ont rien en commun ! »

« Si, ils ont des points communs. Snape pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette, et j'ai entendu que Charlie le pouvait également. Snape avait ses regards et ses sourires méprisants bien à lui, et Charlie les imite parfaitement. Puis il y a ses facilités avec les potions. Il est sacrément avancé, même pour un septième année ! Et... simplement la façon dont il marche et parle. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je m'imagine des choses. »

« C'est pour ça que tu le regardais toujours au début de l'année ? », dit Ron, exprimant ses pensées à voix haute.

« Oui. Il y a quelque chose le concernant qui me fait penser à mon parrain. Peut-être que c'est juste parce qu'il me manque énormément. Ses manières ressemblent tellement à celles de Snape. »

Harry était étonné de voir la tristesse et la solitude sur le visage de Draco. Il était encore plus surpris par la comparaison qu'il avait faite entre Snape et Charlie. Il y avait toutes sortes de petits détails que Harry avait également remarqués_,_ mais il les avait balayés d'un revers de main, tout comme Draco.

Harry déposa son livre sur l'étagère et quitta la bibliothèque. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Charlie était vingt ans plus jeune que Severus lorsqu'il est mort. Les cheveux de Charlie et ses yeux étaient de la mauvaise couleur également. Harry se souvint d'un flash de cheveux noirs et d'yeux sombres sur Charlie lorsqu'ils avaient utilisé la potion de glamour.

Il se retrouva à fixer les pieds de la gargouille qui protégeait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Harry ressentit une vague d'émotion le submerger lorsqu'il se souvint du sang qui avait taché le sol à cet endroit même. Il essaya de ravaler un sanglot au cri rempli de douleur de Severus qui faisait toujours écho.

Assis au pied de la gargouille, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, Harry pensait à Charlie. Il savait que Charlie ne mentait pas quand il disait ne pas se souvenir de son passé. Il avait vu la peine et le désespoir trop distinctement dans les yeux tourmentés couleur noisette. Mais c'était une telle coïncidence qu'il ait perdu la mémoire au moment même où Severus fut assassiné. N'empêche, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu redevenir un garçon âgé de seize ans. Qui aurait pu faire une telle chose, et pourquoi ?

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement. Albus Dumbledore aurait pu le faire. Peut-être que c'était pour protéger Severus. S'il avait survécu à l'attaque, les Mangemorts seraient revenus pour l'achever. Donc, il était possible que Charles Alexander Tompkins soit en réalité Severus Snape.

Harry se leva et s'éloigna, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne remarqua pas la paire d'yeux d'un bleu pétillant qui l'observait.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Taran**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta :** Alexiel_v, que je remercie pour tout son investissement !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 **

**---**_**  
**_

Cette nuit-là, Harry était étendu sur le lit à côté de Charlie et l'observait dormir. Il traçait doucement les lignes du visage de Charlie du bout des doigts, admirant sa douce peau pâle, ses lèvres roses, le léger battement de ses paupières alors qu'il rêvait -- un rêve que Harry espérait joyeux. S'il avait regardé plus attentivement, Harry était persuadé qu'il aurait pu voir du noir apparaître en-dessous de ses cheveux auburn. Il était pratiquement certain à présent que Charlie était réellement Severus, et par ce fait, il l'aimait encore plus.

Harry se glissa dans le lit, attirant Charlie doucement dans ses bras. Si Dumbledore avait fait cela dans le but de protéger Severus, Harry ferait tout son possible pour que ses efforts ne soient pas vains. Il protégerait Charlie de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Personne ne blesserait Charlie de la façon dont Severus l'avait été.

- - -

C'était le matin de la Saint-Valentin. Charlie s'éveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore rêvé, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir clairement, mais il pensait qu'il y avait eu un grand serpent très laid dans son rêve. Alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder Harry s'étirer et s'éveiller doucement, il sourit et décida que c'était juste dû au stress. Lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il sentit un certain remous dans son estomac. C'était le jour du spectacle des talents !

Il grogna et roula en dehors du lit, atterrissant sur les genoux dans un bruit sourd. Harry fut soudainement bien réveillé et lui demanda si ça allait.

« Non, ça ne va pas ! Je dois monter sur une scène devant cette satanée école au grand complet et me ridiculiser ! »

Charlie hurlait et grondait alors qu'ils entendaient les autres garçons commencer à se réveiller dans le dortoir.

Harry faillit rire suite à cette parfaite imitation de Snape, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas du tout une imitation. Il refoula rapidement ses émotions et sourit.

« Du calme, Charlie ! Tout va bien se passer. Tu t'en es bien sorti durant les auditions », dit-il de façon rassurante.

« Les auditions ne se passaient pas devant TOUTE l'école ! »

Charlie croisa les bras sur son torse et fit la moue.

Harry rit et tendit sa main pour saisir le menton de Charlie. Il tourna le visage du jeune homme vers le sien et l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu seras parfait ! »

Charlie soupira et afficha un air résigné. Il embrassa Harry de nouveau, se fondant dans cette étreinte réconfortante.

Les bras de Harry s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Charlie, encourageant ce dernier à retourner dans le lit, au-dessus de lui. L'ouverture dans les tentures du lit que Charlie avait créée lorsqu'il avait trébuché s'était automatiquement refermée lorsqu'ils s'étaient à nouveau installés sur le lit. Charlie était assis à califourchon sur Harry tandis que le désir s'intensifiait petit à petit entre eux deux.

Les mains de Harry glissèrent le long du dos de Charlie, sous le pyjama de l'autre garçon, pour savourer la sensation des muscles minces qui ondulaient sous ses doigts.

« Oh mon Dieu, Charlie. C'est si bon. J'ai tellement envie de toi. »

Charlie ferma les yeux et savoura simplement les caresses de Harry. L'image de son rêve s'afficha dans son esprit et il savait qu'il devait voir le visage de Harry rempli de passion par lui-même. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa ceux de Harry pendant un long moment avant de laisser glisser son regard le long de son torse et de ses cuisses.

Assis sur les genoux de Harry, Charlie retira la chemise de nuit de son meilleur ami et commença à embrasser le torse imberbe qui se trouvait à sa portée. Il embrassa, mordilla, puis suçota les tétons durcis par le plaisir, avant de tracer un chemin à l'aide de sa langue jusqu'au nombril de Harry, ses mains faisant des allées et venues sur ses flancs. Affichant un sourire malicieux, il leva les yeux vers Harry juste au moment où sa langue s'engouffra dans le petit orifice, le faisant sursauter et arquer ses hanches afin qu'elles rencontrent la langue de Charlie.

Les mains de Harry étaient emmêlées dans les cheveux de Charlie, encourageant l'autre garçon à baisser la tête un peu plus bas.

« S'il te plaît, Charlie. »

Charlie émit un petit rire contre le ventre plat de Harry. Il fit parcourir ses ongles le long des flancs de Harry suffisamment fort pour laisser des traînées rouges, mais pas assez pour le blesser, avant d'agripper l'élastique de son boxer. Il l'abaissa doucement, embrassant la peau lisse au fur et à mesure qu'elle était révélée. Il s'arrêta lorsque l'érection de Harry se prit dans l'élastique et mordilla le creux de sa hanche droite, puis gauche.

Il retira complètement le boxer et déglutit lorsque le sexe de Harry fut libéré et se plaqua contre son estomac. C'était exactement le souvenir de son rêve. Il était circoncis, plutôt long et épais, plus épais que ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent, bien qu'il n'était pas certain du nombre qu'il ait bien pu voir auparavant.

Il lécha ses lèvres inconsciemment alors qu'il regardait une goutte de sperme se former sur le dessus, puis sortit sa langue et la lécha. Il ferma les yeux et goûta le premier aperçu de l'essence de Harry, ignorant les douces supplications de celui-ci qui en voulait plus. Lorsqu'il décida que le goût était satisfaisant, il se pencha et engouffra entièrement le sexe de celui-ci. Il était presque aussi choqué que Harry lorsque celui-ci glissa dans sa gorge aussi facilement. C'était comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, et là encore, avec Harry, c'était une toute autre expérience.

Harry se soumit avec envie aux petits soins de Charlie, éjaculant presque prématurément lorsque Charlie l'engouffra complètement, ses mains accrochées dans les cheveux de l'autre garçon. Il souleva fougueusement ses hanches vers le haut, se perdant dans les sensations de plaisir qu'il recevait. Cependant, alors qu'il se sentait tourbillonner vers l'orgasme, il tira la tête de Charlie, le suppliant d'arrêter. En voyant l'air interrogatif de son amant, Harry fit un rictus.

« Tu ne peux pas être le seul à t'amuser, n'est-ce pas ? »

Charlie et Harry ricanèrent tous les deux pendant qu'ils changèrent de position dans le lit. Harry retira délicatement les boutons du haut de pyjama de Charlie, goûtant chaque centimètre de peau laiteuse qui était progressivement révélée. Lorsque la chemise fut retirée, il poussa le vêtement sur le côté et ses bouts de doigts calleux vinrent glisser durement sur les tétons apparemment sensibles de Charlie. Harry traça un chemin de baisers et de mordillements le long de son torse, en mimant les mouvements que l'autre garçon avait effectué un peu plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la taille de Charlie, il fit glisser avec avidité le caleçon de ce dernier le long de ses jambes, et libéra son érection. Harry commença à lécher doucement, en le taquinant sur toute sa longueur, enroulant sa langue autour de l'extrémité tandis que Charlie s'arquait et se contorsionnait en dessous de lui.

Bien trop tôt au goût de Charlie, Harry libéra le membre de ses lèvres, se faufila sur le corps de Charlie et fit taire les protestations de l'autre garçon à l'aide d'un baiser passionné. Harry pressa son corps sur celui de Charlie, leurs sexes se frôlèrent et envoyèrent des vagues de désir dans chacun d'eux.

Charlie déglutit, brisant leur baiser. Pantelant, il agrippa Harry par la taille et les retourna. Il voulait voir le visage de Harry lorsqu'il atteindrait l'orgasme, bien qu'il ait déjà vu cet air d'extase dans ses rêves. Il voulait savoir si c'était réel.

Il enjamba les hanches de Harry et immobilisa leurs érections ensemble. Après quelques va-et-vient de plus, Harry s'arqua, sa tête rejetée en arrière, en gémissant le nom de Charlie. En voyant l'air de passion pure et en sentant le sperme de Harry toucher son torse, Charlie fut également amené au sommet de la jouissance. Il cria le nom de Harry dans un chuchotement rauque, ses mains posées sur le torse de ce dernier, ses yeux rivés sur son visage. Puis, il s'écroula dans les bras puissants de son amant afin de reprendre sa respiration.

Harry tint Charlie contre lui, déposant baiser après tendre baiser sur le sommet de la tête de ce dernier.

« C'était incroyable », murmura-t-il en riant lorsqu'il sentit Charlie acquiescer contre son torse.

Harry souhaitait qu'il puisse rester ainsi pour toujours, enveloppé dans les bras de son amant, sentant le poids de Charlie contre son corps, mais malheureusement, c'était impossible de ne pas tenir compte des bruits de leurs compagnons de chambrée qui se préparaient pour la journée, et il savait qu'ils avaient logiquement énormément à faire avant le spectacle de ce soir.

« Je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de se lever maintenant. »

« Est-ce que je suis obligé ? », pleurnicha Charlie de façon taquine. Il ne voulait vraiment pas bouger du cocon protecteur fourni par Harry, encore moins pour le spectacle des talents. Il soupira lourdement, puis commença à bouger, son estomac grondant sinistrement. Il embrassa Harry une fois de plus avant qu'ils ne commencent à se préparer pour la longue journée à venir.

- - -

La Grande Salle était une masse chaotique d'activités désorganisées. Harry dirigeait trois Poufsouffles qui manœuvraient une boule disco pour la mettre en place au-dessus de la piste de danse qui prendrait place après le spectacle des talents. Hermione était dans un coin avec quinze autres filles provenant des différentes maisons et créaient de grands cœurs qui flotteraient au-dessus des danseurs tandis que Dean et Seamus étaient en train de travailler en compagnie du professeur Lupin afin d'installer la sono.

Harry regarda en direction de la scène et vit Charlie qui s'y trouvait, un micro dans la main, ayant l'air complètement terrifié. Puis il ne sait comment, quelqu'un l'embaucha pour aider à monter la sono. Charlie ne devait dire que quelques mots et chanter quelques notes, mais vu la couleur verdâtre qu'il arborait, il avait peut-être déjà chanté tout compte fait.

Il secoua la tête en arborant un sourire. Charlie s'était déjà vraiment ouvert vis-à-vis des autres ces derniers mois, à un point tel que la timidité qu'il affichait au sujet de sa représentation surprenait toujours Harry. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son nom qui fut crié. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir la boule disco tomber droit sur lui. Il se laissa tomber dans une position accroupie, avec ses mains au-dessus de sa tête en attendant le choc, qui ne vint jamais.

Découvrant légèrement les mains de sa tête afin de jeter un coup d'œil à la boule, il la trouva flottant juste au-dessus de lui. Il laissa échapper l'air qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir retenu et regarda vers la scène. Charlie se tenait là avec sa main déployée, son visage arborant un masque de pure concentration. Tout le monde le fixait. Charlie n'avait jamais fait la démonstration de ses capacités de magie sans baguette devant une si grande foule. Lupin le fixait avec un mélange d'admiration, de peur et d'interrogation.

Charlie laissa tomber doucement la boule à côté de Harry avant de relâcher sa prise. Harry continua de regarder Charlie qui fermait les yeux et chancelait légèrement. Cela avait dû lui prendre beaucoup d'énergie pour attraper et maintenir la boule disco qui faisait plus d'un mètre de diamètre. Après plusieurs inspirations, Charlie se relaxa visiblement et ouvrit les yeux. Il fut soudainement conscient des regards qu'il recevait de part et d'autre de la pièce.

« Très bien tout le monde. La répétition continue, retournez à votre travail de sorte que nous puissions avoir notre spectacle de talents ce soir ! »

Lupin frappa dans ses mains et fit bouger tout le monde, bien que ses propres yeux continuèrent de fixer Charlie.

« Est-ce que ça va Harry ? », lui demanda Charlie nerveusement alors qu'il s'approchait pour se tenir près de lui.

« Je vais bien, grâce à toi. Mon ange gardien », dit-il doucement, en donnant à Charlie un baiser sur la joue.

Le rougissement de Charlie le fit sourire. Ils retournèrent travailler, s'arrêtant seulement pour un petit repas rapide. A 14h30, tout était prêt et on pouvait commencer.

Tout, sauf les participants.

Ron et Draco étaient toujours en train de se disputer à propos des sorts et formules à utiliser, Neville était en train de paniquer à propos de ses plantes et Charlie s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain des garçons du deuxième étage, refusant de sortir de là avant le printemps.

« Charlie », dit Harry de façon apaisante. « Tu as une voix magnifique ! Tout va bien se passer ! »

« Ça ne va PAS bien se passer ! Je suis malade ! Va-t'en ! »

« Charlie, tu n'es pas malade. Maintenant soit tu ouvres la porte, soit tu t'éloignes pendant que je la démolis », dit Harry, en gardant sa voix basse et patiente tout en pesant ses mots.

Il entendit un grognement alors que la porte s'ouvrait finalement. Sa respiration s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'il vit l'air renfrogné affiché sur le visage de Charlie ainsi que la noirceur de ses yeux. C'était exactement l'air que Severus avait l'habitude de lui lancer lors des cours de potions lorsque Harry le défiait. Il déglutit difficilement et fit disparaître cette pensée.

« Tu peux le faire, Charlie. Je sais que tu en es capable », dit il, en touchant gentiment sa joue. Ce dernier sourit et Harry vit combien la légère caresse chassa la mine renfrognée et la noirceur de son regard alors que Charlie se laissait aller contre sa main.

Il attira Charlie vers lui pour échanger un baiser passionné, ses mains s'attardant sur la douce peau de sa nuque et s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Les mains de Charlie étaient entremêlées dans les cheveux de Harry et leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Harry émit un petit rire dans cette bouche chaude lorsque Charlie sursauta suite aux mains de Harry qui pincèrent ses fesses. Puis, il gémit lorsque Charlie commença à suçoter sa langue et à se frotter contre lui.

« Harry », chuchota Charlie de façon très séduisante contre ses lèvres lorsqu'ils furent bientôt à court d'air. « Si quelqu'un se moque de moi, ça sera de ta faute. »

Harry ricana.

« Marché conclu. »

Il pressa Charlie contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément, mordillant ses lèvres et donnant un petit coup de dent contre sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent forcés de s'écarter pour respirer à nouveau. Les mains de Harry étaient toujours sur les fesses de Charlie, les agrippant fermement, ne voulant pas les lâcher.

« Nous… » Charlie essayait de parler entre les baisers. « Nous… ferions…mieux.. Oh !.. mmm… de nous… préparer. »

Harry marmonna son accord alors qu'il suçotait la douce peau située sur le côté du cou de Charlie, mais ne le laissa pas s'échapper. Finalement, Charlie repoussa Harry et le tint à distance de bras. Charlie pouvait voir le désir obscurcir les yeux émeraude de Harry, et il savait que les siens devaient être pratiquement noirs, mais le couloir en face de la salle de bain des garçons n'était pas l'endroit pour se laisser aller à la passion, peu importe combien ils en avaient envie.

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous préparer », dit-il de nouveau, plus clairement cette fois. Harry acquiesça et prit la main de Charlie. Ils aplatirent leurs robes alors qu'ils marchèrent vers le dortoir des Gryffondors. Avant qu'ils n'atteignent le tableau qui gardait la porte de la tour, ils avaient repris leurs respirations et étaient présentables, tout du moins en apparence.

- - -

A seize heures précises, les rideaux se levèrent pour laisser apparaître Harry Potter qui se tenait au milieu d'une scène gigantesque. Il portait sa plus belle robe, d'un rouge Gryffondor, avec un grand chapeau sorcier et tenait sa baguette à la façon d'un micro. Il sourit, acquiesça suite aux applaudissements, et attendit que la foule se calme un peu avant de commencer à parler.

« Mes chers sorciers et sorcières ! Bienvenue au spectacle talents de l'École de Magie de Poudlard ! »

Une fois encore, il attendit le calme.

« Ce soir, vous verrez les nombreux talents que cette école abrite. Vous serez témoin de démonstrations prodigieuses de magie, des illusions incroyables vous rendrons perplexes et vous serez enchantés par les voix des anges. Donc, prenez place et appréciez le spectacle ! »

« Nous allons commencer par vous présenter notre jury. Premièrement, nous avons madame Bibine », dit Harry en lui adressant un petit signe de la tête ainsi qu'un grand sourire.

Elle se leva et sourit fièrement, faisant un signe de la main au public.

« Ensuite », dit Harry après qu'elle se soit rassise, « nous avons le professeur Binns. »

Le professeur resta assis sur sa chaise, mais se tourna légèrement et fit un petit signe de la main. Harry n'était même pas certain que l'homme/fantôme se soit éveillé. Il ne savait pas de qui venait l'idée d'avoir Binns, le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, comme juge, et il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait dû être d'accord, mais il était trop tard maintenant.

« A côté du professeur Binns, voici le professeur Vector. »

Le professeur d'Arithmancie se leva et envoya des baisers en direction du public qui prirent l'apparence de lèvres rouges vives avant d'exploser en petits cœurs rouges brillants, pour ensuite disparaître.

« Et enfin, le dernier et non le moindre, le professeur Lupin. »

Remus se leva et fit une petite salutation en direction de Harry et du public, avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur son siège.

« Le professeur Trelawney pense qu'elle sait déjà qui va gagner ce soir », dit Harry avec un sourire, levant une enveloppe blanche dans les airs. « Voyons voir si nous pouvons lui prouver qu'elle à tort ! »

L'audience éclata de rire ainsi que Trelawney en personne qui était assise au premier rang avec le reste du corps professoral. Elle était suffisamment confiante dans sa prédiction pour que le doute du public ne l'inquiète pas.

« Les juges vont garder les trois meilleurs candidats, puis ça sera à VOUS, public, de choisir le vainqueur final. Que le spectacle commence ! »

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Taran**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta :** Alexiel_v, que je remercie pour tout son investissement !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**---**_**  
**_

Harry attendit que les applaudissements se calment et que les lumières s'estompent avant de présenter le premier numéro. Un Poufsouffle de première année entra sur scène en compagnie d'un champignon dansant. C'était un bon début car le public et les juges riaient et appréciaient déjà le spectacle.

Les sœurs Patil proposèrent ensuite un spectacle de magie à la moldue, utilisant Crabbe et Goyle comme charmants assistants pas si charmants que ça. Harry regarda Lupin au loin, craignant que tout cela ne fasse ressurgir des souvenirs douloureux, mais le loup-garou était en train de rire en compagnie des autres. Harry était persuadé que le spectacle des jumelles s'était mieux déroulé que celui fait par les Maraudeurs vingt ans auparavant.

Une lecture théâtrale d'une pièce écrite par un dramaturge sorcier peu connu fut ensuite réalisée par une élève de Serpentard de troisième année. La pauvre fille était tellement nerveuse qu'elle en oublia la moitié des mots et courut pratiquement hors de la scène avant même que la lecture ne soit terminée.

Harry continua de présenter les numéros qui pour la plupart se déroulèrent plutôt bien, mis à part ceux qui furent un véritable fiasco et qui s'achevèrent dans un brouhaha retentissant. La pire représentation fut un numéro de danse interprété par un Serdaigle de septième année. Le garçon ne fut jamais dans le rythme de la musique et tomba sur les fesses un nombre suffisant de fois pour faire grimacer Harry de douleur. Il y avait quelques autres chanteurs, mais Harry restait persuadé que Charlie les battrait avec sa voix grave et sensuelle.

Harry présenta ensuite Ron et Draco, puis descendit de scène afin de les regarder. Il avait dû esquiver quelques sortilèges perdus qui étaient venus vers lui à plusieurs reprises, mais dans l'ensemble, les deux s'en étaient très bien sortis dans leur scène de duel. Certains sortilèges qu'ils avaient choisis étaient assez spectaculaires, créant un feu d'artifice en explosant, éclairant la scène et le public avec diverses couleurs. Le minutage était presque parfait lorsqu'ils s'esquivaient l'un l'autre, lançant et bloquant presque simultanément. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini et saluèrent le public, Harry applaudit joyeusement, en remarquant le plaisir qui ornait le visage des juges. Il était quasiment certain qu'ils feraient partie du trio de tête.

Deux Gryffondors qui jouaient une scène de Hamlet vinrent après Ron et Draco. C'était très bien réalisé, mis à part leur manque de déplacements sur scène. On avait l'impression qu'ils étaient enracinés sur place. Plusieurs autres représentations suivirent, mais aucune n'avait une chance de prendre, d'après Harry, la place de Ron et Draco dans les trois premières places.

Enfin, ça allait bientôt être le tour de Charlie, dont le numéro devait clôturer la soirée. Alors que Neville montait sur scène afin d'éblouir le public avec sa main verte, Harry s'éclipsa pour parler à Charlie.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda-t-il, bien qu'il puisse voir la peur dans les yeux de Charlie.

Ce dernier le regardait simplement avec des yeux implorants, comme s'il suppliait Harry de ne pas le faire monter sur scène. Sa mâchoire était serrée et on avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir s'il ouvrait la bouche. Harry lui sourit et l'attira dans ses bras.

« Peu importe ce qu'il se passe », chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, « je t'aimerai toujours, Charles Alexander Tompkins. »

Il sentit Charlie se relaxer immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry », chuchota Charlie en retour avant de se reculer suffisamment afin de l'embrasser.

Harry soupira lorsqu'il entendit Hermione l'appeler. Il fit un autre grand sourire à Charlie et fut soulagé de voir qu'il lui était rendu, avant de faire demi-tour vers la scène. Il présenta Dean Thomas qui allait faire un solo de piano et qui resterait ensuite jouer pour le numéro de Charlie.

Harry observa Charlie alors qu'il prenait plusieurs grandes inspirations, éclaircissant sa voix et écoutant la musique. Dean avait choisi une chanson de Claude Debussy, _Claire de Lune_. Charlie surprit Harry qui le fixait et lui sourit en retour, entraînant ce dernier à se perdre dans la musique. De nouveau, il faillit rater sa réplique lorsque Dean termina son morceau et salua le public.

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous arrivons bientôt à la fin du spectacle. La prochaine représentation, une chanson par Charles Tompkins, sera le dernier numéro de la soirée. Nous prendrons alors une courte pause afin que les juges délibèrent, puis, après qu'ils aient choisi les trois représentations pour la finale, ce sera à VOUS de choisir le vainqueur. Donc, sans plus attendre, voici Charles Tompkins accompagné par Dean Thomas au piano. »

Harry descendit sur le côté de la scène et regarda Charlie entrer sous les projecteurs. Les yeux de Harry l'observèrent en détails, admirant son choix de costume. Il portait une chemise blanche en coton, avec des manches bouffantes, qui était ouverte juste en dessous du nombril, mettant en valeur son torse bien bâti, un pantalon noir qui était légèrement évasé à la cheville et des chaussures de cuir noir. Ses cheveux, qui arrivaient maintenant à la moitié de son dos, étaient attachés à l'aide d'un ruban blanc.

Harry ne reconnut pas immédiatement la mélodie lorsque Dean commença à jouer. Cependant, en regardant les juges, il était évident que le professeur Lupin l'avait reconnu. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient aussi grands que des soucoupes et s'écarquillèrent encore plus lorsque Charlie commença à chanter. Harry réalisa soudainement la raison de ce comportement, alors que les mots rendaient la chose évidente.

_My love, my darling_

_I hunger for your touch_

_Alone, lonely time_

_And time goes by So slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love to me_

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea_

_To the sea_

_To the open arms of the sea_

_Lonely rivers sigh_

_Wait for me_

_Wait for me_

_I'll be coming home_

_Wait for me_

Charlie avait choisi de chanter _Unchained Melody_, la même chanson que Severus Snape avait chantée vingt ans auparavant. Sa voix était aussi profonde et sensuelle que lors de l'audition, mais d'une certaine façon, elle semblait encore plus angélique cette fois. Harry vit les larmes dans les yeux de Lupin avant de se retourner pour regarder l'homme qu'il aimait. Draco avait eut raison. Charlie était vraiment Severus. Harry laissa échapper un long et lent soupir. Il était soulagé de savoir que Severus n'était pas vraiment mort, et il était heureux qu'une seconde chance lui ait été donnée. Il ferait tout son possible pour être certain que Charlie soit heureux et qu'il profite de ce que la vie allait lui réserver. Il allait aussi dire sa façon de penser au directeur pour ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité.

Alors que le rideau tombait devant Charlie, Harry regarda Lupin qui était en train de sécher ses larmes avec sa manche, tout comme Bibine et Vector. Binns, qui avait été éveillé durant tout le spectacle et dont les acclamations avaient été plus bruyantes que celles de n'importe quel étudiant, se leva et applaudit. Cela entama la standing ovation de Charlie, qui fut poussé hors des rideaux par Ron, Neville et d'autres afin qu'il vienne saluer une fois de plus.

Il croisa les yeux de Draco, qui étaient rouges et humides, et sut que Draco connaissait à présent la vérité concernant Charlie. Harry secoua la tête dans sa direction, lui indiquant de garder ça pour lui. Draco fit un petit signe de tête en guise d'acceptation avant de s'en aller. Harry vit Charlie sourire avec timidité en direction du public et s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, juste là, sur la scène. Il était tellement heureux que Charlie ait surpassé sa phobie de la scène et qu'il ait chanté magnifiquement bien.

- - -

Ils quittèrent la scène pour aller chercher un verre pendant que les juges remettaient leurs notes en ordre. Après quelques minutes à peine, Lupin fit signe à Harry pour lui indiquer qu'ils étaient prêts. Harry donna à Charlie un baiser et souhaita bonne chance à Ron également. Il ramassa un bout de papier lorsqu'il passa devant la table des juges. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont Lupin continuait à fixer Charlie, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. Lupin avait clairement reconnu la voix de Severus à travers celle de Charlie.

« Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, ainsi que professeur Dumbledore », dit Harry après être de nouveau monté sur scène, tout en donnant à Dumbledore un regard vague. « Avant que les trois finalistes ne soient annoncés, acclamons encore une fois les participants ! »

Le public applaudit, siffla, et acclama bruyamment, montrant son appréciation pour chaque personne qui les avaient diverti.

« Maintenant, en ce qui concerne les trois finalistes ! »

Harry secoua le bout de parchemin dans les airs.

« Le premier est… Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy ! »

Harry applaudit en même temps que les autres pendant que Ron et Draco arrivèrent sur scène en se tenant la main. Ils saluèrent et firent signe au public avec excitation.

« Le second est… », dit Harry après que le bruit se soit amoindri, « ...les jumelles Patil avec leurs charmants assistants par si charmants que ça, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle ! »

Harry applaudit, mais garda nerveusement un œil sur le papier. Les noms étaient charmés pour apparaître un par un, donc il ne savait toujours pas qui était le dernier finaliste. Dean avait fait quelque chose de fantastique au piano et quelques autres avaient également bien réussi leur performance. Il n'était pas certain que Charlie les ait surpassés. Il regarda ce dernier qui se tenait au bout de la table du jury, ses yeux fermement serrés. Harry ne savait pas si Charlie était en train de prier pour gagner ou pour perdre.

Harry éclaircit sa voix avant de lire le dernier nom.

« Le troisième finaliste est… CHARLIE TOMPKINS !! »

Harry éclata de rire et hurla alors que Charlie le fixait simplement avec un air de dégoût affiché sur son visage.

Lupin se leva de sa chaise, secouant la tête en affichant un sourire triste, et accompagna Charlie vers la scène alors que la pièce entière l'acclamait. Une fois sur scène, Charlie fit un petit sourire nerveux ainsi qu'un signe de la main. Harry embrassa sa joue et lui donna une accolade.

« Très bien, Poudlard ! C'est à votre tour ! En dessous de vos chaises, vous trouverez un morceau de parchemin avec le nom des finalistes inscrits dessus. Pointez simplement votre baguette vers celui que vous voulez voir gagner. »

Il y avait plein de chuchotements et de marmonnements pendant que le public s'affairait à suivre les instructions. Alors que les finalistes se dandinaient nerveusement, Harry tenait la main moite de Charlie. Après quelques minutes, le professeur Binns s'approcha de la scène avec un autre bout de papier. Harry le leva pour calmer les élèves.

« Avant que j'énonce qui vous avez choisi comme vainqueur ce soir, je vais d'abord lire tout haut la prédiction du professeur Trelawney. »

Il y eut un brouhaha de grognements et de rires.

« D'après sa prédiction… »

Harry laissa tomber la main de Charlie et se recula légèrement de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas jeter un coup d'œil furtif et lut ce qu'il était écrit. Il faillit s'évanouir. Sur le parchemin était écrit : _Severus Snape, aussi connu sous le nom de Charles Alexander Tompkins._

Harry déglutit avec difficulté et lut à voix haute, « Charlie Tompkins. »

Le public hurla et les élèves sautèrent sur leurs pieds en sifflant. Harry regarda Charlie qui souriait de nouveau nerveusement tout en donnant une petite tape dans le dos des autres finalistes.

« Et bien au moins elle a pris un finaliste. »

Harry la vit lui lancer un regard noir avant qu'il n'éclate de rire en compagnie des autres élèves. Elle était toujours très sûre d'elle, et maintenant, il pensait qu'elle avait peut-être simplement donné une prédiction correcte pour une fois.

« Et pour le choix du public… » Harry prit son temps pour déplier le papier, laissant la tension monter, « ... la troisième place va… aux jumelles Patil ! »

Harry sourit et émit un petit rire tandis que les filles hurlaient et sautaient de joie.

« La première place du spectacle de talents de cette année à Poudlard revient à … CHARLES ALEXANDER TOMPKINS !! »

Charlie resta sans voix, alors que le public une fois de plus sautait sur place, un air de pur choc inscrit sur son visage. Harry le prit dans ses bras, et le fit balancer dans les airs tout en riant. A l'instant où il le remit sur pied, Harry captura ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser profond. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour respirer, Charlie sourit finalement.

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai gagné », chuchota-t-il, toujours sous le choc.

« Moi je peux le croire. Tu chantes comme un ange ! »

Harry lui fit un sourire radieux. Charlie commença à ricaner, puis à glousser, pour finalement éclater en un rire contagieux.

« Va les saluer, Charlie ! »

Charlie se tourna vers sa standing ovation et fit un grand salut. Il se tourna ensuite vers les juges et les salua également. Il était étonné de la façon dont Lupin avait réagi suite à sa performance, et par la façon dont les professeurs continuaient de le fixer, mais il pensait que c'était juste à cause des souvenirs du dernier spectacle de talents auquel ils avaient assisté. Toutes les pensées concernant Lupin s'évanouirent lorsque Harry l'attira vers lui pour un autre baiser passionné avant que Dumbledore ne vienne sur scène, trois trophées flottant devant lui.

Harry donna son trophée à chaque participant et les regarda quitter la scène. Il se retourna vers le public avec sa baguette qui faisait office de micro.

« Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, merci encore. Vous avez contribué à rendre ce premier spectacle des talents à Poudlard en près de vingt ans, spectaculaire ! La soirée dansante de la Saint-Valentin va bientôt commencer. Il va y avoir énormément de nourriture, de boissons et de musique ! Profitez-en ! »

Harry salua à son tour alors que les étudiants et les professeurs l'applaudissaient.

- - -

Harry embrassa la joue de Charlie et l'envoya s'asseoir auprès de leurs amis pendant qu'il parlait à Dumbledore un moment. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du directeur, Harry sentit sa colère monter. Il se sentait trahi par l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance. Dumbledore savait combien il s'était senti coupable suite à la mort de Severus. Il savait à quel point Harry fut blessé d'avoir perdu Severus juste quand ils avaient appris à se connaître l'un l'autre, et là encore il n'avait rien dit.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? », demanda Harry dès qu'il se trouva devant le sorcier aux cheveux blancs. La douleur et la colère étaient présentes dans sa douce voix et ses yeux chatoyants.

« C'était la seule façon à ma connaissance de le protéger », dit tristement Dumbledore. Il se sentait mal de ne pas l'avoir dit à Harry, mais il n'avait eu confiance en personne en ce qui concernait la vie de son petit protégé.

« Vous auriez dû me le dire », dit Harry catégoriquement, en secouant la tête. Il n'était plus certain de ce qu'il voulait dire, donc il s'en alla simplement.

« Je l'aurais fait », dit Dumbledore doucement, trop calmement pour que les oreilles de Harry qui s'éloignait l'entendent_,_ « si j'avais su que vous l'aimiez. »

Il soupira tristement et retourna dans ses appartements.

Remus arrêta Harry dans son élan en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Ils regardèrent Charlie ensemble alors qu'il riait et parlait vivement avec les autres élèves assis à la table. Il était plus relaxé que n'importe qui ne l'avait vu depuis des semaines et sûrement plus relaxé que Severus ne l'ait jamais été. Il n'y avait pas d'anxiété dans ses yeux, pas de tension dans sa nuque ni dans ses épaules, pas de peur imminente pour sa vie.

« Prends soin de lui, Harry. Il le mérite », dit Remus avec une pointe de tristesse. Il donna à Harry un petit sourire, puis se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

En dépit de l'endroit où sa vie avait commencé, Charles Alexander Tompkins n'était pas Severus Snape. Il était un être à part entière, sa propre personne, et Harry ne voulait pas que cela change. Autant il se préoccupait de Severus, autant c'était de Charlie dont il était tombé amoureux, et c'était Charlie qu'il allait passer le reste de sa vie à l'aimer.

Harry soupira dans un petit sourire lorsqu'il s'approcha de la table. Il enroula ses bras autour de Charlie et embrassa son oreille.

« Je t'aime Charlie », chuchota-t-il. Il ne laissa pas au jeune garçon une chance de répondre avant qu'il ne capture ses lèvres dans un long baiser rempli d'amour. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les mots provenant de cette voix profonde digne d'un baryton pour savoir que Charlie ressentait la même chose que lui. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de ses lèvres douces et de ses mains réconfortantes autour de lui.

_-_

_The end_

_-_

_

* * *

_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^**


End file.
